One Piece: Next Generation
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: Join Tikey and his crew, as he and his friends sets of on an adventure! Gathering more crewmates, make new friends, rivals, enemies along the way. Several of our favorite characters will make an appearance or return in this series! Familiar villains return as main antagonists and setting takes place after three years.
1. East Blue: The New Romance Arc

**Hello again my readers, today's special treat, it's a One Piece fanfic. Unlike others, this one takes place three years after Luffy became King of the Pirates. This is called One Piece: Next Generation, in this story it features a brand new protagonist! That's right folks, give it up for Decor D. Tikey, the next protagonist of the series! Together he and his twin sister, Decor D. Minako and his adoptive little sister, Portra D. Sharleen set sail for adventure, where they find new crewmates, make new friends, encounter rivals, allies and facing new enemies along the way. With one goal, to become the King of the Pirates! But to do that, Tikey must battle Luffy at One Piece in order to become the new King of the Pirates and gain its treasure.  
**

**Now enjoy the first episode. Note, future there's going be lots of references to the previous episodes of One Piece. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Episode 1: I'm Tikey the next King of the Pirates!

As the cruise ship sails across the sea, two siblings; one older and the other younger are inside the ballroom. Watching the passengers dancing, enjoying music, and drinking beverages along the way. Meanwhile a woman in her mid 20s was watching the view, wearing her elegant black dress made from pure silk, her black diamond earrings matches with her dress that she's wearing, next is her white heels, her long magenta hair goes half the length is tie in a high ponytail, leaving her straight bangs in front of her face, and her magenta eyes gazes upon the sea.

"Sigh no matter how many times I read their aura, the possibility for death is far beyond low." The woman whispered as she sense not one, but three different auras coming near the ship. "Although I sense a darker aura coming but death won't happen yet though." She whispered, meanwhile the older brother tried to find his little sister until he noticed that she's trying to find a perfect wife for him in which he doesn't like.

"Excuse me miss." The little girl appeared in front of the woman in a blue gown and did her signature pose. "I noticed that you're a very pretty woman. The way you dress, the way you dance and not to mention your kindness towards men, oh please won't you marry my oniisan and become his bride." The little girl tried to convince the confused woman in a blue gown, until her brother approaches her, looking very uncomfortable.

"Connie how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!" Denty's face began to blush and his glasses began to shine as he used his invention, dragging his little sister away from the ballroom, causing the woman to sweat drop at the scene before the siblings are outside arguing. "I can't believe mom and dad allows you to come! Connie, why can't you stay behind like a normal girl and play with kids your age?" Denty questioned his ten-year old sister. Connie has auburn red hair tied in coletas con odango that reaches at her shoulders with white spherical hairclips, her outfit consists of a pink sleeveless top, her white frilly skirt with a ribbon tied across it, next comes her black leggings with pink mary jane shoes and her pink satchel that she always carried with and stares at her brother with her cute blue eyes along with her bright skin glowing from the sun.

"Denty, you need someone to look after you and it's my duty to find you a perfect wife so you won't get lonely." Connie looked at her older brother, looking really embarrassed about it. Her brother has bright skin, sapphire eyes, blue/black short jet hair and his outfit consists a white t-shirt with long sleeves, a blue button up shirt with short sleeves open, black pants, blue sneakers and his backpack that he carries his inventions with.

"Connie we've talked about this and no matter what you do or what you've done, there's no way I'm going to get marry that early." Denty scolded his sister as she turned around and pouted her face towards her brother. Connie couldn't believe that her plan had failed again! Every time she spotted any girls regardless their age and size, her brother keeps stopping her and that really bugs her. Despite that this was the third time she had done it; first was back at their hometown and second was during a business trip with dad.

"Well at least mom and dad allowed me to come with you on your journey! But why do I have to wear an inner tube, every time we go for swimming or to water parks, you don't wear one oniisan?" Connie changed her face to a softer tone after she mentioned the word inner tube to her brother. Denty couldn't help but smile at his little sister, before he stroke her auburn red hair.

"Well that's because you've eaten a Devil Fruit." Denty smiled at his little sister as she remembered the day she'd eaten her Devil Fruit but that was when she didn't know at that time. "When a user eats a Devil Fruit, he/she gets mysterious powers based on the fruit they've consumed but in sacrifice they lost their ability to swim for the rest of their lives." Denty reminded his sister about the origins of Devil Fruits. "If I remember correctly, didn't you ate the Petal-Petal Fruit?"

"Yeah I did." Connie beamed as she thinks about using her Devil Fruit powers more often. "It tasted yucky though but the coolest thing about it is that I can summon petals in many different colors." Connie sang but before Denty could say something, he and his sister saw a boat passing by the cruise ship.

"That's weird, why would there be a boat without a passenger?" Denty whispered until he walked closer towards the railing, so he could take a closer view. Then suddenly, Denty's eyes widened after he saw something.

"Denty what's wrong?" His sister asked, but before she could continue, Connie saw not one but three people; one boy and two girls are on the boat unconscious. The boy appears to be 17, has bright skin, brown eyes, short brown hair that's a bit spiky, a scar underneath his left eye, and his outfit consists red short sleeve hoodie, red wristbands on each hand, black short pants, red and black high-tops, his brown cowboy hat and his beloved blue goggles.

Next there's a girl who's also 17 and looks closely related to the boy with blue goggles. She has bright skin, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair at the waist with bangs at the front, her outfit consists a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt, blue pleated skirt black thigh high stockings, pink high-tops, her blue bracelet with a small gem, a black newsboy cap with red goggles and her red backpack.

Next there's another girl and this time she's one year older than Connie, has long wavy black hair near the waist, bright skin, black eyes, and her outfit consists a black pleated plaid skirt, white tights, black shoes with small ribbons, a red scarf, a white three-quarter blouse with a black and white vest.

"Denty! We have to save them and fast! If we don't they'll end up in that whirlpool!" Connie panicked as the whirlpool is coming closer towards the boat. Meanwhile Denty quickly took out one of his special gadgets from his backpack and showed it to his sister.

"Don't worry Connie, when there's trouble, science is there to help us! Behold activate the Bionic Gear Waistband! With this invention, it can hold lots of people within seconds observe." Denty activates the Bionic Gear Waistband as it incredibly stretches towards three unconscious passengers, wrapping their bodies in a jiffy. It quickly grabbed all three passengers in less than a second before the boat crashes down towards the whirlpool. After the three passengers landed on the cruise ship, Denty checked their pulses while Connie couldn't help but feel worried about them.

"Are they okay oniisan?" Connie looked at her brother with a worried face, hoping that her brother knows how to treat people, even though he isn't a doctor.

"Hmm... Their pulse seems fine but due to their conditions, they seem to have travel through the storm two days ago without food." Denty looked serious as he felt their pressure and weight, luckily they're alive but they need food and fast.

"That's terrible big brother what should we do now?" Connie looked at her brother shocked as Denty tries to find a way for the three passengers to be awake.

"Well we could take them to our cabin, after all we left our snacks and belongings there." Denty suggested causing Connie to feel relief.

"Phew that's good news... Don't just stand there oniisan! Carry those three passengers and quick before they grow weak and starving." Connie reminded her brother who carried them by his invention as the duo and passengers ran straight towards their cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the cruise ship.

"Huh? I think I caught something? And its a big one!" The sailor felt a strong bite and looked at his comrades, encouraging him to pull it.

"Hurry up and reel it up!" His comrade said, as the sailor quickly reel it up and came out.

"I caught it!" The sailor cheered but ended shortly as he pulled it out. Instead of a giant fish, he just caught an old torn up boot causing his comrades to laugh at him.

"Wow, you caught an old torn up boot and yet you couldn't catch us a big fish, what a shame." He shook his head and looked at the sailor before his other comrade nudged his arm.

"Hey give the guy a break, after all he did watched over this ship all day." The other comrade points out but before they could continue their ship, another ship passes by and it looks quite different. It looks big, tall, has pink and red with an elegant swan attached to their ship but on top of it was a pirate flag and it has a swan symbol with wings spread. The sailors were terrified because the ship that they saw wasn't an ordinary ship, it was a pirate ship! Three sailors immediately enter inside and dashes towards the ballroom to tell the captain.

"Captain! We got pirates!" One of the sailor panicked as cannons were heard outside causing everyone but the mysterious woman to panic.

"Pirates?!" The captain became shocked as everyone were on a rampage and one of them was shouting for the Marines. "Everyone calm down, don't panic!" The captain assures the passengers but they weren't calm about it. Meanwhile the woman in a black dress changed her outfit to her casual clothes. Her outfit consists a black sleeveless v-neck top with red capris with a black belt, her shoes changed to red strappy heels, and her earrings were also changed to black earrings. She secretly left the ballroom so she could take a peek on that pirate ship, luckily no one noticed her and observed the ship.

"No doubt this ship belongs to Captain Alberta, leader of the Alberta Pirates. Rumors says that those who dares to insult her will get a taste of her own medicine." The magenta haired woman whispers to herself and noticed that the ship is coming closer to them. "But still I don't see death happening to them but a greater defeat towards her crew by certain people." The woman whispers to herself before she secretly dock behind a hidden door just to see a clear view.

* * *

"Hruhruhruhru!" The women with elegant long blonde hair, green eyes, delicate skin appears out of her ship, watching her crew fires cannons towards the cruise ship. Her outfit appears to be a black hat with a flower attach to it, her long crystal earrings shape like a bird attached on her ears, her red top is very short that it shows both her abdomen and cleavages, her pants appears to be white with dark pink stripes that matches with her necklace and bracelet, next her nails were painted with red nail and finally she is wearing purple sandals with heels covered with gems. The woman stopped laughing and turned around so she could look at her crew.

"Clemsy darling, who's the most beautiful woman of the sea?" The woman looked at Clemsy the Third Division of the Alberta Pirates as he proudly responds to his dear beloved captain.

"Well that would be our most beautiful Captain, Lady Alberta, Empress of the Sea." Clemsy proudly told the truth to his captain, causing her to smile pleasantly.

"Hmm its been awhile since we last battle, I almost forgot what victory tasted like." Alberta smirked, as she flipped her hair and looked at her men. "Men gather around, we're going to battle!" Alberta shouts causing her men to cheer.

"YAAA!" All the men cheered as they all gather their weapons in preparation for their battle.

"All right! We hadn't battle in ages, I'm looking forward for this battle." Tebby cheered as he grabbed his sword and put it next to his hips.

"I hope we get all their treasures once we're finished." Cleurice cheers hoping to take all the valuable treasure he could find before Alberta walked towards them.

"Indeed we will." Alberta smiles as her ship finally came closer towards the cruise ship. Her men pulled out their ropes and aim it at the ship before they dashed towards the ballroom. Alberta however jumped towards the next ship with her acrobatic technique, earning a perfect score and cheers from her men.

As the Alberta Pirates entered the ballroom, many passengers and the Captain are huddle together and terrified as pirates arrived with swords and weapons.

"We're not gonna take your lives honest, but we'll take every single treasure you have!" Shen smirked as Alberta walks in earning admiration from the male passengers including the captain.

"And anyone who refuse or talks back will face my wrath." Alberta spoke in a sweet and evil tone as everyone gave their valuable treasure to the beautiful captain, earning a smile from Alberta.

* * *

Meanwhile the mysterious woman got out of the hidden door and noticed that Alberta's ship is still there.

"It's really interesting to see a ship this close but no matter what I think, Alberta's crew will be defeated." The woman talks to herself and took a closer view towards the ship. "Well at least it's not Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates and the man who I despise the most. He ruined everything even when my former boss treats him like a brother. Although its painful to see him get hurt by Vergo... But I'm glad he's at the New World, otherwise he would try to blackmail me just like five years ago." The woman remembered the day he blackmailed her and the day he made the woman give every information that she knows about Punk Hazard. But that was the past, until her former boss was removed from the Shichibukai after the events from Dressrosa but that was when she was away due to her job. Now three years later, she fully works as a news reporter and a very busy woman, as she lets her friend take over while she's away or takes a vacation. Until one of the men from the Alberta Pirates noticed that she's standing at the view and walked towards her.

"Hey you, I don't remember seeing your face, are you partners with Dark Ninja Jin?" The man waited for her answer until she smiles at him before her hands turned to dark pink.

_"Aura_ _Beam_ _Ignite!"_ She shouted as she summoned pink beam of aura from her hands and aim straight towards the man who screamed in pain as it zapped him so badly that he shouts in pain and fell down, looking very unconscious due to her power. "Phew at least there weren't a lot of men or else I'm in big trouble but then again I did master a lot of moves lately." The woman smiled before she took the unconscious man's map and went inside the hidden door again.

* * *

"Denty are you sure this is gonna work?" Connie looked at her brother with a very worried expression as Denty placed a plate of warm seafood, hot fudge sundae and bowl of pasta with shrimp and lobster with lids in them. After they arrived to their cabin, Denty placed three unconscious people on the mat, hoping that his plan will work.

"I'm positive this will work Connie." Denty assured his little sister. "If my calculation is correct, a person that's unconscious from starvation, will be awaken if a plate of warm food is next to him or her. But keep this in mind, this process doesn't always work." Denty explained to his little sister as he open all three lids and let the aroma of food go through the three unconscious peoples' nostrils.

"I hope this works. Please be okay goggle boy, goggle girl and the girl with the scarf." Connie prays deeply as the aroma of fresh food continued to go through their nostrils until they opened their eyes after they smell warm food nearby.

"Sniff, sniff, I think I smell food?" The boy with the blue goggles whispered until he realized this familiar scent. "It is food! And it got Sea King in it alright!" He grabbed a plate immediately and ate it quickly.

"I do smell it and this yummy ice cream has the scent of delicious apples! My most favorite fruit in the whole wide world along with cherries!" The girl with the red goggles sang before she quickly grabbed a bowl of hot fudge sundae and immediately ate it quickly.

"I smell pasta, and it has cheese in it... CHEESE! I LOVE CHEESE!" The girl with the red scarf cheered and took the plate of seafood pasta and slurp every single food. Denty sweat dropped and Connie smiled at them, happy that the three people had awaken and that the food method worked.

After the trio finished their food, nice and stuff the boy with the blue goggles noticed that he's not outside the sea. The question is where the hell is he?

"That's weird, a few seconds ago we were sailing towards the Grand Line but the next thing I remember was that my sisters and I were unconscious after the storm and lack of food." The boy said as he observed Denty and Connie's cabin and he gotta admit, Denty's inventions are pretty cool and Connie's drawings looked amazing.

"That could be or maybe because daddy sky and mother ocean had a brief argument over something and the next thing happened, the sky became really furious and turned into a rainstorm, a terrifying one that is." The girl with the red goggles explained as everyone minus Denty believed her false and yet stupid stories.

"I never knew that the weather have feelings and that the ocean and sky were related until now! But wait, does that mean that the islands are their children? Hmm better take down notes if I'm going to be a great navigator who discoverers unknown and mysterious islands." Connie took out her notepad and jot down some notes that she learned from today.

"Oh my! If it ever happened again, I'll use my magic power to stop that evil wrath!" The girl with the red scarf stood up and did her pose with determination until Denty interrupted their conversation by blowing his whistle.

"Now that I have your attention maybe we should introduce ourselves so we could get to know each other better. I'm Denty and I'm from Astria City." Denty introduced himself to the trio as Connie cheerfully walked towards the trio.

"Hi there I'm Connie, Denty's little sister." Connie smiled towards the trio, hoping to make new friends. Unlike normal ten-year olds, Connie wants to befriends with different varieties of species, people and evening pirates except the World Nobles as they give her the creeps. The next thing happens, the trio eagerly introduced themselves to Denty and Connie.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Decor D. Tikey, the man whose going to be King of the Pirates." Tikey introduced himself to the duo as his sister dashed towards them.

"And I'm Decor D. Minako, Tikey's twin sister, and the girl with unique characteristics." Minako cheerfully greeted her new friends by shaking their hands.

"I'm Portra D. Sharleen, their little sister, it's nice to meet you." Sharleen greeted them politely as her older brother and sister's stomach growled.

"Hey Denty do you have any more food we could eat? I'm starving." Tikey asked the inventor, hoping that he would say yes.

"I do but my sister and I needed them for our journey." Denty explains to the three siblings as he and Connie finished packing their stuff and belongings. "There that should do it." Denty packed his inventions and supplies as Connie packed her maps, sweets and her Snail Transponder.

"Bummer and here I thought we could have more food." Tikey fell down with depression before Sharleen and Minako patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Cheer up oniisan, I'm sure this ship has food inside." Sharleen assured her older brother. "After all if there's food in the ship, they gotta have a kitchen inside right?" Sharleen winked at her brother.

"Oh, oh, I know where the kitchen is! Follow me everybody." Connie led her brother and new friends towards the ship's kitchen. "Because today's episode is Connie's Expedition!" Connie sang and lifted her fist up in the air. "That's right because on Connie's Expedition, we're escorting three friends to the kitchen so they could eat happily and hopefully there's going to be lots and lots of actions!" Connie said in a sing-song tone.

"Alright Connie lead the way! Oh I hope they have sweets inside, oh I just adore sweets with apples on it."Minako cheers as she, Tikey, Sharleen and Denty followed Connie as the ten-year old leads the way.

* * *

"Hey Connie wait up... Pant...Pant..." Denty caught up to his sister before he catches his own breath.

"Denty you're too slow! If you don't run faster, we'll just have to leave you behind." But before Denty denies, few of the pirates from the Alberta Pirates were walking around the hallway just to find something interesting. Until one of them notice that the duo are at the hallway which gives them the perfect opportunity. They approach the duo without hesitation while one of them holds a sword.

"Little girl, you shouldn't wonder around the hallway all alone, not without a grown up that is." The pirate smirks at her.

"And why is that?" Connie questioned the pirate without hesitation.

"Because pirates like us slaughter people along the way unless they give us something we want such as your satchel." The pirate pointed at her satchel with interest causing Connie to defend her precious satchel.

"No!"

"What?!"

"You heard me, I'm never giving my satchel to you! It was a gift from my mom and she told me that no matter what happens to me and my brother, my satchel will always keep in touch with her!" Connie stood up fiercely as one of the pirates felt rage burning in his body.

"Bitch you're gonna pay!" He yells as he took out his sword and was about to slash her until Tikey, Minako and Sharleen cheerfully jumped towards them before Tikey headbutts the pirate with the sword and got knocked out causing his crewmates to get a shocking expression. Denty finally caught up and noticed that he's missing something.

"Yahoo! That was fun we should do this more often team!" Tikey cheers as he, Minako and Sharleen laugh together, letting go of their brother's waist. While Denty and Connie were bickering, Tikey activated his Devil Fruit power and jump as fast as lightning while his sisters held onto him tightly for the fun of it.

"Agree!" Minako sang as she did her backflip.

"Ditto!" Sharleen beams as Connie gave her a high-five and Denty smiles, rubbing his face with a handkerchief.

"Huh?" Tikey noticed that the pirate that he knocked is unconscious, so he looked at the other crewmates . "What happened to him?" Tikey asked the Alberta Pirates, causing their eyes to grow widened.

"What do you mean what happened to him?! You knocked him out!" They all answered in unison. But got interrupted by Tikey's twin sister.

"Hmm he looks fine to me or maybe he's just sleeping." Minako points out causing the crew members to stare at her with shocked expression.

"Hows that possible!" The pirates shouted at her but ignored them.

"Tikey, Minako, Connie, Denty can we take some cheese with us along the way?" Sharleen asked her siblings and friends for permission.

"Of course!" Everyone but Denty said in unison. "You know what mama said, when we eat something we always take it to-go!" The trio sang unison to the happy Sharleen causing Denty to sweat dropped at that scene.

"Connie not you to..." Denty mumbles after he noticed that the Decor kids are not good influence towards his little sister.

"Are you evening listening!" One of them shouts at the five friends causing Tikey to grow confuse.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Tikey asked the Alberta Pirates.

"Who the hell are you!" They yelled at them but got ignored by again! One of the Alberta Pirate was so furious, he tries to throw his sword at the Goggle Boy but he docked his head before it landed on the wall. Tikey, Minako, Sharleen and Connie glared at three of the Alberta Pirates.

"That wasn't very nice to throw things at my brother." Minako glared at the three the Alberta Pirates.

"Yeah what's the big idea?" Eleven year old Sharleen looks furious at those pirates have the nerve to do that.

"Minako, Sharleen lets show those bastards what we're made of." Tikey bends his cowboy hat before he stretched his goggles and pulls it back causing the pirates to be panicked.

"Don't forget me!" Connie said as she, Tikey, Minako and Sharleen unleashed their powers, causing three men to run away with one of them dragging the unconscious man away.

"Captain! Captain!" One of them shouts for his Captain as he and the others ran straight towards the hall just to warn their Captain about five people who they'd encounter.

* * *

"That's the last of it boys!" Alberta smiles as she and her men had gathered all the treasure that they've stolen. And who would have thought that it also made her work a lot easier if it weren't for her beauty.

"Without our Captain we wouldn't get our treasure!" Sceeps cheered.

"Yeah our Captain's the best!" One of them blush as Alberta couldn't help but laugh at her crew.

"Now, now every-" But got interrupted when four of her men came back from the hallways and climbed up the ladder through the small door.

"Captain! There big, tall, young, old." Causing Alberta to clutch her teeth, she hates it when someone calls her old especially her own crewmates.

"What did you call me!" Alberta shouts as she threw her bladed boomerang towards her three men but it managed to hit the unconscious man and fell down the ocean causing her men to panic.

"We weren't talking about you Captain, we were talking about those five children! Three tall ones and two young one." One of them told the Captain on what they saw causing Alberta to calm down.

"Children heh? Darling tell me more about these children, and what they look like?" Alberta began to be interested on the five children.

* * *

"Seriously? Connie, Tikey, Minako, Sharleen? The four of you are going to just take those food, aren't the four of you full?" Denty was surprised that the Decor twins, Sharleen and his sister aren't tired of eating. But the twins, they're the biggest glutton of the group well mostly Tikey that is. After the five friends found the ship's kitchen, Tikey and Minako ate some seafood left on the table while Sharleen took variety of cheese and placed them in her bag and Connie took all the candy and put them in her satchel with one hand while her other hand was holding a dango.

"Nope!" Tikey smiled as he and Minako finishes their plates. "Besides when it comes to food, we're never tired of it!" Tikey cheerfully lifted his hand up in the air along with his sisters and Connie.

"That's right especially during a fight!" Minako beams and finished eating her last piece of chocolate cake.

"Besides Denty, back at our hometown our momma would always make big batch of meal three times a day with lots of dessert." Sharleen smiles at the inventor after she mentions the word dessert towards Denty who smiles back towards the scarf girl.

"I could see why you and your siblings share the love of food Sharleen." Denty smiles at the sweet girl before she rubbed her head feeling slightly embarrassed.

Minako stopped her track as she smell the fresh aroma of apples coming from the storage room were they store fruits such as apples there along with vegetables and bread. She walked towards the storage room and opened the door so she could find out where they put those apples.

"Minako did you find something?" Tikey looked at his twin sister with curiosity before she turned around and smiles.

"Just delicious scent of fresh apples Tikey." Minako cheers as she grabbed her brother's hand so she could show him where they put those apples. "Tikey after we get ourselves a Pirate Ship can we buy few of those apple trees that momma plants?" Minako looked at her twin brother with her cute and adorable eyes since her brother knows that apples are her favorite fruit in the entire world and it'll be lovely if they have apple trees with them.

"Of course Minako." Tikey smiles back at his sister as he and Minako found a crate full of apples. "After all those apples reminds me of momma's apple recipe." Tikey grinned as he and Minako took out some apples and munched on it. Connie, Sharleen and Denty laugh together and joined with the Goggles Twins for some delicious snack, fresh ripe apples.

After munching for few minutes, Denty was the first to speak to the three siblings while his little sister is almost finished with her apple. Ever since he and Connie met Tikey and his sisters, Denty not only became friends with him but he also became interested on Tikey's journey.

"Hey Tikey I wanted to ask you something." Denty looked at the Goggle Boy as he finished munching his apple and looked at his friend.

"Yeah Denty?"

"How come you and your sisters are traveling by yourselves?" The Inventor became curious as Tikey looked up the ceiling and smiled as he remembers what the Captain had said to him

"Because I made a promise to Luffy that we'll meet again someday once I become a pirate and gathered my crew. And when we do I want this to be the best moment of my life." Tikey told his reason to Denty but before he could talk, Connie interrupted and sat next to Tikey full of interest.

"You mean the Straw hat Luffy who's now King of the Pirates?" Connie's eyes widen as she heard the name Luffy. "I heard so much about him! Aside the havoc he cause, Luffy also took down lot of strong people such as Caesar the Clown, Rob Lucci of the CP-9, the Donquixote Family." Connie told her friends how Luffy took down strong foes especially without using his Haki.

"Lets not forget that Luffy took down three Uizados; Crocodile, Moriah and Doflamingo aka the Joker." Sharleen beams as she imagines what its like to take down few of the seven Uizados.

"You mean Shichibukai?" Denty corrected Sharleen.

"Not to mention when Luffy formed an alliance to former Uizado Trafalgar Law the Mad Scientist." Minako mentioned his name to her friends and siblings as she took out his bounty that she'd been keeping for a while. "I heard rumors that he conducts evil experiments on his victims as he puts his gloves on and tortures them!" Minako told her weird and yet idiotic stories to everyone but Denty.

"Minako don't you mean Surgeon of Death?" Denty looked at the Goggle Girl who finished telling her stories and let her brother tell his dreams to his new friends. "I take that as a no."

Tikey looked around and noticed that everyone are sitting around like a circle with Minako on his side. "Well now that we're here we can finally talk about our dreams" Tikey cheers happily as he lets his fist up in the air. Tikey sat down with his legs folded and cowboy cap adjusted before he took a deep breath. "My dream is to become King of the Pirates but to do that, I must battle Luffy at One Piece. But even if I meet Luffy and the Straw Hats at other places, I won't battle him though as we made a promise to each other. And my other dream is to form an alliance with Tragular Law so that we can take down a Yonko. According to grandpa, three years ago after Blackbeard's death, three new Yonkos took over Kaido, Big Mom and Blackbeard's territories in the New World. Not sure about their names but I heard rumors that a new Yonko killed Blackbeard by chopping his head of." Tikey told his dreams, tales and rumors to his group aside that he couldn't pronounce Trafalgar properly. But it's really interesting that his grandfather knows so much about the New World more than other grandparents.

"Creepy and scary but mostly creepy. Don't know how Blackbeard's head got chopped of but my dream is to search for the Wisdom of Hope. It's a really amazing place where it's located high above the sky and its both a paradise and a place for happiness!" Minako sang and spread her arms up the air with joy and continued where she left off. "But if I were to go there I want to wish for a transportation that'll allow others to fly above the sky." Minako smiles as she keeps thinking about the sky and clouds.

"Well my dream is to become a powerful sorceress and free every single slaves!" Sharleen feels determine as she mentions the word save but deep down she hates how the World Noble treats their slaves and hopes that one day those World Nobles will suffer terribly than the slaves. _"And hopefully resurrect Ace."_ Sharleen thought to herself as she wants to revive Ace back to life, even though its impossible to revive a person back to life.

"Well my dream is to visit all the undiscovered, mysterious and secret islands that no one knows about so I could make a map for it." Connie giggles as she took out her map that she drew from her satchel and they gotta admit, she did a pretty amazing job on that map she drew.

"So you're a navigator?" Tikey looked at the ten-year old with interest.

"That's right! I've designed maps ever since I was four years old and my family were really impressed on the maps that I drew." She answered. "Oh aside from that, my other dream is to find a perfect wife for my oniisan." Connie giggles causing her older brother to blush.

"Connie we discussed about this and you know that I don't like this!" Denty's glasses shines after his sister told her second goal to her new friends before he took a deep breath. "Well my dream is to surpass Dr. Vegapunk and to create amazing inventions that can surpassed his. Ever since I started inventing, the gadgets that I've created became useful and dad would be really proud." Denty smiled as he thinks of his dad and wonders how he and the family company are doing. According to Denty, his father owns a company that creates Den Den Mushi, new versions, devices and lot more while his mother is a fashion designer and relatives owns many restaurants.

"That's a really cool dream Denty!" Tikey grins at his new friend. "Aside from being King of the Pirates and meeting Luffy more often, I also want to form an alliance with the Heart Pirates and go on adventures once I gather my crew." Tikey smiles as he looked at the ceiling hoping that Luffy would be so proud.

"That's really cool, I wish I could go on adventures too." Connie whispered but noticed that a boomerang crashed the ceiling and saw a pretty woman companies by two of her men as she gave them a sweet smile causing everyone to be confused. Who was that woman and what does she want?

As the woman jumps in the storage room along with two of her men, she looked at Clemsy and gave him her lovely smile. "Clemsy doll, who's the most beautiful woman of the sea?" Alberta looked at Clemsy causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Well my dear Captain that would be-"

"Hey Denty, who's that old lady?" Tikey blurted out as he points towards the shocking Alberta and her crew.

"Yeah who's that old lady with a weird hat?" Minako added causing Alberta's men to widened their eyes with jaw dropping from their mouth.

"Well she looks too old to play dress up." Sharleen added causing Alberta Pirates to panicked as if to warn them not to insult Alberta or else she'll unleash her wrath!

"Not to mention an old hag." Connie added causing Alberta's crew to turn white with tears falling down and Alberta became so furious, so angry that veins keeps popping on her head.

"You brats are going to pay!" Alberta yelled causing Denty to scream as the boomerang came towards him and the others... Until he noticed that Tikey's body turns yellow, he grabbing both Denty and the girls and zooms all the way up to the surface.

"Let's go gang!" Tikey grins as Minako and Sharleen held onto their brother tightly while Connie held his waist and Denty was held tight. The Alberta Pirates saw Tikey jumped out and landed perfectly before he let go of the others and smiled towards the shocking Alberta Pirates.

The Alberta Pirates were not only shocked but terrified of those five children until Tebby ran straight towards Tikey with his sword but the Goggle Boy dodged his attack and hits him hard on the head. Another one tries to sneak up on Tikey until Minako stopped them by hitting his face with her legs. Then five more pirates dashed towards the five friends but all five of them jumped together and Sharleen jumped on each of their heads, and smacked them real hard.

"Tikey, Minako, look out!" Denty warned the twins as Cleurice attempt to slash the twins until...

_"Meadow Burst!"_ Connie launches sparkling pink petals from her hands and dashed straight towards Cleurice who's now hit by those pink petals. The petals were so painful and so sharp that it even give Cleurice lots of cuts. "I might be young but I'm not going to let you creeps hurt those people especially my friends!" Connie shouts at them before she turned around and smiled at the twins.

"Thanks Connie!" The twins said in unison.

"Doing my job you guys!" Connie sang and winked towards the pirates causing them to chase after those twins and that scarf girl along with the little navigator and her genius brother, while Alberta is watching the scene with interest.

"AHHH!" The twins shouted as the Alberta Pirates kept chasing them but stopped when they realized that they have special powers within them.

"Minako, Sharleen are you guys ready?" Tikey looked at his sisters with a cheerful smile as he adjusted his hat and goggles before his hands are covered with yellow lightning.

"Yuppy!" Minako sang and spins around, she adjusted her goggles and summoned water from her hands.

"Count me in." Sharleen giggles as her hands turns purple.

"What the hell are they doing?" One of them mumbled as all three siblings summons their powers.

_"Dynamic_ _Gear!"_ Tikey's left hand was covered in yellow lightning, as it grew bigger and bigger and punched few of the Alberta Pirates before they turned paralyzed and fell into the ship.

_"Aqua_ _Allure!"_ Minako spreads her arms out and jumps up into the air, summoning elegant spiral water from her hands and splashed straight towards few of those pirates and landed back to their pirate ship.

_"Cosmos Wave Magnagate!"_ Sharleen's hands turned purple and summoned multiple hearts covered in purple mana and aimed straight towards the rest of the pirate crew before she sends them all flying in te air and fell into the ocean. After taking downing every single crew, Tikey and his friends cheered with joy.

"Alright we took down those pirates! Although Denty didn't do much often but hey at least we worked together." Tikey smiled towards his friends and sisters and everyone did a fist pump but their victory was cut short as Alberta walked towards the five friends with interest.

"So the four of you darlings had eaten up those Devil Fruits." Alberta spoke pleasantly towards the five silenced friends until Tikey broke of the silence.

"Yeah I'd ate the Thunder-Thunder Fruit, my twin sister ate the Aqua-Aqua Fruit, and my little sister ate the Mana-Mana Fruit." Tikey happily retorts back at Alberta.

"And I ate the Petal-Petal Fruit." Connie added.

"I see, I'd heard rumors about their existence, but I never seen any evidence on them until now." Alberta smirked towards the five confused children before she could finish talking. "The five of you darlings are much more skillful than those bunch of bratty children, are all you are Bounty Hunters or partners with Dark Ninja Jin?"

The five friends are confused and yet they don't understand why Alberta is sweet towards them. But what interested them the most is this Jin person, is he really a Dark Ninja or a pirate?

"We're Pirates!" Tikey grins at Alberta causing her to grow interested on him.

"Pirates? Hmmph, just the five of you darlings." Alberta laughs at those five children causing Tikey to speak up.

"Well today is just my friends and sisters. But I'll find my crew soon or maybe next week or something, I'll also get a ship just like a real Pirate Captain." Tikey grins at the lovely Alberta.

"Well tell me darling, if we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that makes us enemies. Am I correct?"

"Tikey, I know you and your sisters are pirates, but are you sure you could do this? From what I've heard, Alberta carries a powerful boomerang and it's no laughing matter." Denty whispered to Tikey and earned a pat on the shoulder from him.

"Well my dream is to become King of the Pirates, if I had to die, that's fine by me. If I lost to Luffy, then I'll just keep trying until I get stronger." Tikey assures the Inventor but their conversation was interrupted by Alberta.

"Young man with the gorgeous hair, who's the most prettiest woman of all the sea?" Alberta stares at Denty with interest causing him to blush and glasses shines.

"Well miss-" But got interrupted by Minako as she stood up to Alberta, glaring at her.

"For your information _lady _you're not the prettiest woman of the sea! You're mean, selfish, evil and manipulate lots of people with your looks!" She shouted, causing her men to turn pale with Alberta covering her face with anger. "Even though you're pretty on the outside, you're as ugly as a grumpy old ogre on the inside! A true woman never uses her looks for selfish purposes but you, you're nothing but a disgusting bitch!" Alberta clenched her teeth, growing really furious while Tikey and Sharleen couldn't help but laugh at that scene.

"And I thought this was a kids show." Connie whispers to her older brother.

"It was until twenty-seven due to the complaints and negative reviews." Denty whispers back before Alberta unleashed her wrath.

"Bitch you're gonna pay!" Alberta tossed her boomerang with full power towards the Goggle Girl causing her to close her eyes. But the boomerang didn't came towards her. Minako opened her eyes, and saw her twin brother smiling and took the hit on the head but it didn't hit him badly though.

"Heh, that won't work." Tikey smirked at Alberta causing her to go insane.

"WHAT?!"

"My body holds a lot of lightning." Tikey grins at the shocking Alberta before he tossed her boomerang away. Tikey lifted his hand up in the air before it charges up both energy and electric power within his body. _"Luster Volt Supreme!"_ Tikey shouted as he aim his right arm towards Alberta and punched her on her stomach before he zapped a powerful beam of yellow electricity towards her body, and send her flying above the sky.

"AAAHHHHH!" Alberta shouted as she fell up in the sky before she landed straight towards the ocean, causing a big huge splash along the way.

The five friends watched Alberta's defeat as she landed on top of her men on the ocean, earning a big huge splash within causing the remaining crew to look terrified on the Goggle Boy. Tikey looked at the rest of Alberta's crew and gave them a look.

"Hey you the one with the huge sword! My friends and I want three things from you." Tikey looked at one of the now scared pirate and listened to his demands. "One I want a boat that's big enough to fit more than five people, two my friends and I want money and um what's the third one again?" Tikey looked at his twin sister as she whispered something in his ear. "And third we want all of your sweets!" Tikey made those demands before the pirates did as they are told and fast. After the five friends are thrilled, Denty noticed that another ship is coming and this time cannons are coming causing them to shake.

"Hey guys we should get going and quick because the Marine ships are coming, and if they see us they'll think that we're with Alberta and her crew." Denty explained to the team causing Tikey and his sisters to grow confused.

"You and Connie want to come?" Sharleen pointed at the duo with Connie smiling and walked towards Tikey.

"Well for now that is and maybe we could help you guys." Connie smiles causing the twins to cheer with joy.

"Yaay! More friends means lots of adventures right Tikey?" Minako beams as she and her twin brother and Sharleen hugged their new friends

"Right Minako after all this is just the beginning of our adventure and if we keep traveling we could find more crewmates and hopefully a dancer." Tikey added causing Denty to be confused, a dancer? Do most pirates have dancers? "Come on everyone, the faster we get of this ship, the sooner we set sail towards the Grand Line." Tikey looked at his friends before they all jump together and safely landed towards their boat.

"So my prediction was right, Alberta and her crew are ultimately defeated. Although I don't see death happening towards the five children but why does my aura tells me that I'll meet them sooner?" The woman talks to herself as she lands on her own boat and saw five friends are on a boat and noticed that this mysterious woman is staring at them before their boat set sails.

As their boat set sails, Tikey and Minako looked at Denty while Sharleen and Connie are talking about the creatures living in the sea. Even though five friends are sailing to an island, adventure awaits them.

"Wonder where the boat will take us?" Denty asked his sister as she looked up the sky, staring at the clouds.

"Wherever the wind take us big brother." Connie smiled as she looked at the direction that the boat is sailing and no doubt its sailing towards North of the East Blue. "It's really amazing that were sailing to East Blue, even though our home is back at the North Blue but when we get to an island can I get a Magi Hamster?" Connie hoped that her brother would say yes.

"Sure Connie after all its really cool to see one. But what's a Magi Hamster?" Tikey questioned causing his friends and sister to laugh at him.

"Well a Magi Hamster are hamsters that could transform into any animals they become, they're really clever especially when they outsmart enemies." Sharleen explained to her brother and Minako gushes.

"Not to mention that they're super-duper fuzzy, soft, cute and they make wonderful pets." Minako squeals as she thinks about these hamsters but she also wants an aqua kitty, they are only exclusive on fishmen island and make wonderful sea pets. Before Tikey held the rim of his cowboy hat and looked up the sky.

"Then let's go everyone! Because from this day on, adventure awaits and next stop is an island!" Tikey shouts happily as he and his friends lift their arms up with joy.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers until Minako realized something.

"Hey Tikey who could this Jin person be?" Minako looked really curious before her brother rubbed his head.

"Hmm good question though Minako but whoever he is, I want Jin to join my crew and he has to." Tikey smiles as he wonders where Jin is at.

Meanwhile a shadow lurks every trees each and every one of them, snatching money and beri from the nobles and gave them all to the poor.

_Who is that mysterious woman? And what adventure awaits for the Captain and his crew, find out next time on One Piece: Next Generation. To be continued_

* * *

**Quickie: Minako and Penguin's moments note some quickies are non-canons and OVA special and characters will appear future episodes.**

"I love you Luffy, I love you Tikey." Minako sang as she greeted her brother and friend as they are having an eating contest before she looked at her to-do list. "Now lets see cooking, playing games, coloring... Oh that's right! Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Tikey, Connie, Mitzy, Natalia, Penguin and I try to fix Law's nodachi while Denty, Ricky, Sharleen, Kotetsu, Bepo and Shachi took Law for a trip." Minako beams as she and her group prepares to fix Law's nodachi. But Minako did remember that her, Tikey, Connie and Luffy were playing with Law's nodachi not to long ago until Luffy stupidly dropped it on the rocky field and it smashed to pieces.

"Minako! Tikey! Luffy!" Tikey and Luffy stopped eating and saw Connie cheerfully ran towards them along with Usopp, Chopper, Natalia, Mitzy and Penguin. "Guess what! Guess what, Kotetsu's grandfather agrees to fix Law's nodachi." Connie smiles causing the twins and Luffy to grow really excited because usually Kotetsu's grandfather hates to come all the way unless if it's an emergency.

"How did you pull that of Connie?" Luffy asked the small navigator.

"Yeah, usually Kotetsu's granddad is really grumpy and only helps when there are emergencies." Tikey added until Usopp smirked at the scene.

"Well Tikey lets just say that I told Kotetsu's granddad that I was once the fearsome samurai Usopp! Conquerer of 20 kingdoms and ten thousand warriors by my side." Usopp told his amazing tales of lies to everyone and they all believed it with the exception of Mitzy but she doesn't mind since the ten-year old enjoys listening to Usopp's stories.

"That's so amazing Usoppy!" Natalia beams and spins like a ballerina. _"Oh when I think of your stories, I think like a Princess! Although I'm not wearing a dress, just a blouse_ _and a skirt."_ Natalia held her skirt and sings. Some people such as Law and Zoro are annoyed by her singing but almost everyone enjoys her singing even Sanji who wished that Natalia joins his crew.

"Yup along with some good news and bad news." Mitzy added as she adjusted her glasses with one hand and the other holds a bag of chocolate covered marshmallows.

"So what's the good news? Did the old geezer died?" Luffy questioned earning a smack on the head from Usopp.

"Hows that even good news?!" Usopp shouts at his captain.

"Well no the good news is that Kotetsu's grandfather is on his way after he heard Usopp's stories but there's bad news." Mitzy smiles causing Penguin to grow suspicious since he and Minako were fixing Denty's staff awhile back.

"Is Law getting married to Allie?" Tikey asked causing Penguin to anime faint and stare at the Goggle Boy."No Tikey the real bad news is that Kotetsu's grandfather will be on his way in... Gulp... 16 days." Mitzy states causing everyone to gasp.

"EEEHHHHHHH! 16 DAYS!" Everyone shouts with Connie and Usopp holding her shoulders and Chopper and Minami the hamster on top of Connie's head.

"16 days! Mitzy we can't wait longer! If Law saw his sword destroyed he'll chop us to pieces or worse take our hearts out!" Usopp panicked causing the little scientist to get dizzy.

"I agree with Usopp, if Law was there he might come in anytime soon, after all he was a Wizard." Connie added causing the twins and Luffy to smirk at them.

"Oh you guys, what could possibly go wrong?" Tikey smiles causing Penguin to face palm his forehead. Everytime Tikey, Minako or Luffy said that, things do go wrong. But then suddenly Connie's Den Den Mushi is ringing inside her red satchel causing everyone but the twins and Luffy to panic.

"If that's the Captain, its best that Connie didn't pick up the Den Den Mushi." Penguin assured but it was cut shortly after Connie picked up the Snail Transponder.

"Hello?"

"She picked it up!" Everyone but the twins and Luffy gasped.

"Tell Traggy that Luffy, Tikey and I are playing hide and seek with the animals." Minako whispers to the young navigator. Causing Penguin to grow very concern towards the Goggle Girl.

"Minako, Captain can hear you." Penguin worried before he and the others realized that the voice belongs to Denty causing Usopp and Mitzy to sigh.

"Connie this is bad." Denty worried. "Law is becoming suspicious after he noticed that we're acting 'strange' lately." Denty saw Law becoming very angry after Ricky and Kotetsu refused to let him go. According to Denty, Law hates being ordered around and will slice others but without his nodachi, there's nothing Law could do.

"Okay oniisan here's what you have to do, use your staff to create a force field but make sure its sea stone, Ricky cover the ground with concrete just in case Law digs up, Sharleen tell Law that Bepo has the Bepoitis." Connie told her plans and strategy to her friends while Sharleen took down some notes as quickly as possible.

"What's Bepoitis?" Kotetsu appears out of nowhere.

"Nevermind what it means just follow the plan or Law will take Kotetsu's nodachi." Natalia added causing Shachi to blush when he heard her voice.

"Natalia-san, won't you sing us a song or two." Shachi blushed causing him to grow love-strucked towards the Singing Princess while Bepo is standing next to him.

"Do you thing she can turn to a female bear if she sings?" Bepo questioned causing Shachi to grow furious at the polar bear.

"She's a singing princess not an animal shifter!" Shachi shouts at the poor polar bear.

"I'm sorry."

"She sings with animals not become one." Penguin shouts from Connie's Den Den Mushi.

"I'm very sorry." Bepo mumbles causing Connie to feel sorry for the poor bear.

"Gotta go bye Denty!" Mitzy hung up Connie's Den Den Mushi immediately.

Two captains and Minako looked at their group while the others took Law for a vacation in which he doesn't want and the rest had left to take care of business. Then Natalia raises her hand up and thought of a wonderful suggestion.

"Natalia do you thought of something?" Tikey looked at his friend Natalia, hoping she has any suggestions.

"Oh Luffy, oh Tikey I have a suggestion." Natalia giggles and happily danced around the shore. "_While we wait for everybody we could go for a camp out, our group will gather food, while Connie bakes sweets and when we're finished we could play our favorite games."_ Natalia sang and everyone claps for Natalia.

"That's settles! Tikey, Connie, Usopp, Mitzy and I will gather some food and hopefully the hamster knows how to hunt." Luffy grins at his friends before he stretched his arms towards them, with Connie on top of his head.

"Of course Luffy, when it comes to Minami, she knows how to find food for us." The small navigator smiles towards Straw Hat before Goggle Boy looked at his sister, Goggle Girl.

"Minako, you and Penguin be on the lookout and make sure nothing bad happens okay." Tikey looked at his twin sister with determination and hopes that she doesn't get hurt like last time when they were kids.

"Don't worry Tikey as long as I have company I'll be a-okay." Minako winks at her twin brother, telling him that she'll call him when trouble occurs.

"Come Chopper, lets gather up those supplies with my animal friends." Natalia smiles and allows Chopper to be on her shoulder.

"I hope we find aloe along the way." Chopper looked at Natalia as the duo ride on a flytrap controlled by Natalia's Devil Fruit power. Chopper remembered when the twins, Connie, and Luffy pour 'aloe' on the injured Law and it felt good on him until he realized that they use poison ivy on him. Thanks to them, Law had a severe rash and won't be recovering soon until they find aloe. Then Luffy and the remaining members left to gather food by riding on to Minami who now turns into an elegant kitsune, leaving Minako and Penguin all alone together at the shore.

"Penguin." Minako looked towards the member of the Heart Pirate.

"Yes Minako."

"Have you ever been hugged by a friend before?" Minako questioned, causing Penguin's face to blush. Aside from her stupidity and lack of intelligence, Penguin finds Minako cute when she's clueless. But his main concern is does Goggle Girl Minako knows what love really is?

"N-n-no why?" Penguin asked causing Minako to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well I noticed that you and Shachi never get hugged by anybody and I really want to know what its like to hug a friend from a different pirate crew." Minako explained her reasons towards Penguin causing him to widened his eyes.

"Minako who told you that?" Penguin grew curious towards the Goggle Girl as she rubbed her head.

"Well that cute talking bear told me, I think it was Bebo or was it Beppy or maybe it was Bepa?" Minako though causing Penguin to tighten his fists. When that bear comes back, he and Bepo are going to have a nice long talk. But Penguin noticed that Minako is really upset but the question is what? Penguin moves closer towards her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Minako are you alright?"

"Sniff, sniff its just.. Sniff, sniff... It's just that some people will start laughing at me." Minako told Penguin on why she's crying. "You see a few years ago after my sister turned one, my uncle would always laugh at Tikey and I because we supported pirates but my uncle want us to become Marines instead. Do you realize how evil most Marines can be when it comes to 'Justice'? After Ace died, many people such as myself and Tikey developed deep hatred towards both Akainu and the Marines! What will happen if they find out about Sharleen's secret? Will they execute her just like they've done to Ace." Minako cried after she thought of Ace. Ever since Ace passed away, all the people at her hometown hates Akainu and calls him a monster for a terrible crime he had committed. Penguin was stunned, never in his life he heard someone admits their hatred towards Marines and never had he seen her so depressed before. Instead of holding her shoulder, Penguin pulled her closer and gave her a soft warm hug that makes her want to sob.

"Its okay, there's nothing to worry because I'm here for you." Penguin assures the crying Goggle Girl causing her to stop before she snuggled on his chest for comfort.

"Penguin."

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" Minako smiles at the blushing Penguin, never in her life she had hugged a member of a different pirate crew that soothing. She had hugged other members of different pirate crews before but with Penguin, it felt different.

"Sure." Penguin smiled towards the Goggle Girl, pulling her closer so he could feel her warmth. "But what if Goggle Boy sees us like this?" Penguin looked at Minako feeling really worried. He had seen Tikey's aggressive side before but it only happened if anyone tries to hurt his family, siblings and his crew. Minako couldn't help but find Penguin both cute and adorable, she could see why his name is Penguin after all but she's not sure why his friend is name Shachi and not Casquette.

"Ninininini, Tikey doesn't mind when we're hugging, after all friends do hug each other right?" Minako laughs at the blushing Penguin. "We are friends right Penguin?" Minako smiles at Penguin and like always, she too doesn't know the real meaning of love as she believes that a woman's romance comes from her goggles such as hers. But that didn't matter to Penguin for now, as he enjoys her warmth and comfort.

"Yeah we are friends." Penguin smiles back at the cheerful Goggle Girl, satisfied that she's back to her cheerful self. "Let's remember this moment until the others come back." Penguin snuggled onto her shoulder-blade, smelling her soft and wavy long hair, covered in fresh fragrance of shampoo and conditioner. The duo sat next to eachother and waited for the others to return while waiting for Kotetsu's grandfather's arrival.

* * *

**Preview episode 2 cue We Are from One Piece; Tikey, Minako, Sharleen, Denty and Connie narrates.**

**Yahoo! We've finally arrived at an island our first Pirate adventure begins! Hey do you think they have delicious sweets there? I hope they have cheese on this island. Same here not to mention a Magi Hamster and a wife for Denty. Connie I told you not to do that! Say who's that weird guy in a creepy cape? Maybe he's a Marine President. Marines don't have Presidents you two. They don't? Well whoever he is, I smell trouble from him. _The arrival of Shoku Island and the Entrance of Dark Lord Spectral._ I'm going to be King of The Pirates!**

**Ta da my first One Piece fanfic, hope this is good, this is my first time doing this. Also I'm planning to put on a poll later. Ask me any questions and quickies you want me to put on. Also instead of Sanji flirting for girls, Connie takes over Sanji's role and tries to find a perfect wife for Denty. The duo were inspired by Bonnie and Clemont from Pokémon X and Y anime. Tikey and Minako are the new comedian duos. I decided to keep some names in Japanese such as Yonko or Den Den Mushi. Also here's my question what Pirate crew does the mysterious woman used to work for? Hint, he's the ruler of Dressrosa and known as the Joker. Whoever gets it right, pm me, I'll give you bit info about her by pm message. (:**

**Oniisan= means big brother**

**Uizado= means wizard**

**For those who watched the subs only and prefers to say Devil Fruits name in Japanese.**

**Thunder-Thunder Fruit: Ika Ika no Mi, short for Ikazuchi; type Paramecia**

**Aqua****-Aqua Fruit: ****Akua Akua no Mi; type Paramecia**

**Mana****-Mana Fruit: Doko Doko no Mi; type Paramecia**

**Petal-Petal Fruit: Kaben Kaben no Mi; type Paramecia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my readers, the next episode features a new villain, Dark Lord Spectral. In this episode features the five friends arriving on an island to gather up some supplies. New characters are introduced and the appearance of the mysterious woman. Her name won't be revealed till episode 5.  
**

**Now enjoy the second episode. Cue We Are opening 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Episode 2: The arrival of Shoku Island and the Entrance of Dark Lord Spectral

"Hey Denty did you finally caught that fish yet?" Tikey looked at the inventor as he, Minako, Sharleen and Connie are bored and craving for meat and fish. Its been three days since the five friends had defeated Alberta and her crew and are joined by two new friends Denty and his little sister Connie.

"If I don't get protein soon, I'll die or worse turn into an evil witch." Minako groans as she laid her head on Tikey's lap causing Connie to get scared.

"Minako don't turn into a witch soon please!" Connie begged as she took out her compass, hoping it'll give them directions. "If we keep going towards North, hopefully there's a town where we could stop by and pack some supplies. And if we're lucky, we could get ourselves a Pirate ship but a big one, if we're going to have lots of crewmates." Connie giggles and saw Tikey and Sharleen trying to stick their tongues out on sea water.

"Tikey, Sharleen, what are the two of you doing?" Denty turned his head towards his friends as they stick their tongues towards the ocean.

"Well Sharleen and I were debating whether we could catch some fish with our mouths." Tikey bends his head down, and sticks his tongue out the ocean.

"Yeah and if we couldn't, we could just drink the ocean." Sharleen added causing Denty to rub his head. Despite that everyone in his group are Devil Fruit users except him, Tikey and his sisters lack knowledge and Connie is learning from them with the Inventor as the smart one. But aside that, Denty is actually lucky to find true friends that are there for him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Denty warned his friends causing the siblings to stop what they were doing, staring at him with interest. Tikey wants to catch fish and Sharleen wants to taste the ocean water badly but decided that it could wait.

"Why?" They asked in unison but Denty got interrupted by Minako as she regains her composure and told them why the ocean has saltwater.

"Oh I know why! Because mother sea got really angry that many people and pirates keep taking her water without saying thank you. She got so mad that she asked father sky to pour salt across all the ocean. Since then no one but the sea animals took her water again. Its kinda like how the ocean protects the sea creatures from Devil Fruit users I think." Minako told the origins of the ocean, causing everyone but Denty to be amazed. Is it just him or did Denty noticed that no matter how stupid Minako's stories are, people still believes it.

"Minako hate to disappoint you but salt doesn't fall from the sky, unless you're at an island that does that." Denty spoke to Minako but was ignored after Tikey and the others admire her stories.

"Wow Minako I never knew that the ocean would do that and that salt falls from the sky, fascinating." Connie whispered and took notes down.

"Denty is the fish is caught yet? I really want fish." Sharleen whines, rubbing her rumbling stomach until Connie gave her some cookies that she baked awhile back ad stopped the rumbling stomach.

"Don't worry Sharleen, I promise the fish will be there soon." Denty assured the eleven year old. "But tell you what, when we get to an island, how about we camp there after we gather some supplies. After all I can cook and Connie can bake sweets." Denty states as he looked proud and pleased. To Denty, cooking is like inventing along with painting that is.

"That's right, I've been baking sweets since five, and it's really fun though." Connie grins at her friends until Tikey spotted an island.

"Hey guys, I saw an island!" Tikey points towards the island that they'll be soon arriving to causing the girls and Denty to cheer.

"An island yay! I hope they have delicious sweets and takoyaki. Oh I just love takoyaki!" Minako sang as she smell the fresh aroma coming from this island.

"I hope I could finally get a Magi Hamster to be in our crew." Connie cheers as she imagines what it'll be like to have a Magi Hamster as a pet.

"Don't forget, we need all the supplies needed, and I promise we'll get colas. When we get a ship hopefully soon, we'll buy different variety of drinks needed." Denty assured his friends as Tikey remembers something.

"If we're lucky, we can buy some meat and seafood so that way we won't starve. But when we get ourselves a ship, we'll buy lots of stuff and more meat." Tikey suggested and looked at his cheerful twin sister. "Minako can you use your Devil Fruit powers to take us to the island and quick?" Tikey asked his twin sister, she looked at her brother and game him a wink.

"When it comes to me, I know how to get there quick especially when I'm an excellent mechanic." Minako giggles as she walked towards the back of the boat. She looked at the ocean and crossed her arms together. _"Torpedo_ _Wave Extreme!"_ Minako's arms summoned a twister made of water as it aimed towards the ocean, causing the boat to go alot faster. "Hold on everybody because this is one bumpy ride." She said as the boat goes faster and faster while everyone else holds onto something until they finally arrived on an island but the best part is that there's a town nearby this island.

* * *

As the boat safely landed on the shore, Tikey was the first to come off. He lifted himself and jumped off the boat, making sure that his goggles are on his hat. He adjusted his hat before he lifted his arms up and happily shouted.

_"I'm Tikey and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"_ The Goggle Boy shouts so happily that most of the animals looked at him strangely.

"What's with all the yelling?" Denty smiled at his friend as he helped his little sister off the boat while Minako helped her little sister get off as well.

"Oh that, that's my special routine." Tikey explained to Denty about his special routine. "See because this is my first time on an island, I want everybody to know who I am and that includes the World Government, the Marines, the Yonkos and other Pirates." Tikey smiles as he looked up in the sky and wonders how Luffy is doing back at the New World but his thoughts were interrupted as Connie was standing right next to him.

"That's really cool Tikey, I wish oniisan could be just like you." The little navigator whispers to Tikey while Denty is busy checking his inventions that are inside his bag. "Between you and me, oniisan is more of the brains rather than the brawns. Just like me, I'm more into adventures rather than staying at the city all day." Connie whispered as Tikey couldn't help but grins at Connie. Unlike ordinary girls, Connie the Navigator prefers adventures and making new friends, and not staying at her hometown. Connie is very lucky that Tikey and his sisters accepts her, if that were other pirates, they wouldn't accept her due to the fact that she's only a kid and kids like her should stay behind.

"Well Connie once we gather more crew, Denty will become a true Pirate like us!" Tikey assures his friend, he turned his head towards Minako who's now next to him while Sharleen fixed her scarf. "Maybe we could also add a cook, a musician, a carpenter, a dancer..."

"Why a dancer oniisan?" Sharleen looked at her brother with curiosity.

"Well Pirates love to dance right? So having a dancer and musician is like living in a musical." Tikey shrugged his shoulder at his sister causing everyone to laugh in agreement.

"That is true oniisan and hopefully we also add a psychic in our crew." Sharleen added, and looked up at the sky. Ever since Sharleen's biological mother died by birth, Makoma her adoptive mother took real care of her just like a mother would always do. When Sharleen turned three, Tikey had given his red scarf to his sister and since then Sharleen never takes off her scarf except when she's asleep, bathing or go to the beach.

"Phew all set!" Denty packed his inventions in a backpack before he stood up and looked all ready and prepared. "Can't leave my inventions behind." He smiled before he, Tikey, Minako, Sharleen and his sister saw a town nearby causing everyone to be curious.

"Hey Denty do you know the name of this lovely town?" Minako pointed towards the town with curiosity.

"Does this town have sea kings and meat?" Tikey added, Denty took out his next inventions, the Map Gear. It's a small tablet like device that explains every islands, lands, areas, seas and origins but it doesn't give directions though.

"Hmm according to my Map Gear, we're at Shoku Island, an island where everyone gathers at the festival every once a month to respect their descendants. There's also a town where they sell different variety of food, snacks and pets." Denty explains what his Map Gear has.

"Not to mention there's also a Marine Base." Connie added as she looked at her map carefully. "No doubt there's a Marine Base all right, but hey at least we're not at the Marine Headquarters, after all there's a lot of strong and powerful Marines there with a new Fleet Admiral." Connie explains to her friends.

"Well come on you guys! Lets get this road on the shore!" Tikey cheered as all five friends are walking together.

"Don't you mean show on the road?" Denty questioned as everyone starts walking towards the town. Little did they know, a small white hamster with cute black eyes and a pink tummy is hiding behind the trees as she watches the five friends left.

"Squeak, squeak." She said as the little hamster secretly follows the five friends.

* * *

As Tikey, Minako, Sharleen, Denty and Connie finally arrived to a town in Shoku Island, everyone smelled the fresh aroma of food coming from a restaurant. Aside from the smell, Shoku Town is actually a nice place. The houses and buildings are built nice, markets and shops are everywhere; selling goods and items that are very exclusive, entertainment is happening, and the people are calm and happy while the children are playing around the island. And if they look closely, a Marine Base can be seen far ahead. But for some reason, the town that Denty expected should be cheerful and excited for the festival, but for some reason, Denty felt something isn't right. Where's the fireworks, the decorations and snacks for the festival.

"Mmmm, it smells wonderful!" Minako sang as she and the girls continued smelling the aroma of sweets and takoyaki coming from a merchant shop.

"You can say that again Minako!" Tikey cheered as he and Denty smells the fresh aroma coming from a restaurant and no doubt there's meat and sea-king there.

Aside their items, Shoku Island has the best meat and seafood on East Blue. In fact they even have lots of seashells and jewelry that people wants to buy from. Sharleen saw few shops and no doubt they're selling cheese and a sorceress cape and witch hat at the costume shop.

"Oniisan can we buy some cheese and sorceress supplies when we're finished packing up for supplies?" Sharleen asked her older brother for permission, hoping he would say yes. "Because for the time being I want to buy a costume for myself so that way when we get ourselves a ship, I could buy more magic spells for me to create." Sharleen told her reasons to her brother Tikey, who's busy smelling the delicious aroma of fresh food.

"Hmm... I don't why not but okay! As long as you let us help you with your sorceress powers." Tikey grinned at the smiling Sharleen and got tackled by her bear hug where the Goggle Boy loves to get.

"Oh I hope we can get a ship soon!" Minako sang and happily walked towards her twin brother and little sister. "So that way I can get my apple trees and store lots of sweets and candy aside of storing money and drinks though." She cheered causing everyone to laugh and have a cheerful conversation.

As if on cue, Connie saw her brother and friends are busying chatting. She quietly left the group quick so she could find a perfect wife for Denty. Connie walked around the street, trying to find a perfect wife for Denty. But the young navigator couldn't decide; alot of women well most of them are really pretty and its hard to pick a perfect bride.

"Mmmm... It's so hard to find a perfect wife." Connie mumbles as she crossed her arms on her chest thinking. "Now if I were Black Leg Sanji, what should I do?" Connie questioned herself until she saw a beautiful girl in her late teens, around 17-19 and she looks really pretty for her age. Her skin is so bright, delicate and soft, her hair is medium long sapphire tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and her eyes matches with her hair color except they look like real gems. But her outfit makes her more beautiful; her plaid red button up shirt with folded sleeves makes her cleavages show up, her jeans makes her legs real slender but her sandals with heels makes her feet pretty including her red circular earrings. Connie squeals as she finally found a perfect wife for her older brother.

"That bastard, he's going to pay for what he'd done to my parents." The girl with blue hair cries as she thought of her late parents, clenching her fists tightly. "Now all there's left is my uncle and little brother... If only the Marines could put a stop to his evil scheme." She whispered until the blue haired girl saw Connie walked up towards her and as always, Connie did her signature pose and spoke to the beautiful girl.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering will you marry my oniisan? Oniisan is an excellent inventor! He could cook, make gadgets, knows a lot about science and wants to be loved! Oh please won't you marry my beloved oniisan?" Connie tried to convince the beautiful girl until Denty, Tikey, Minako and Sharleen found the navigator talking to a woman? The trio doesn't know why Denty's face turned red but they do noticed that his face turned so red that he immediately dashed towards his little sister with his glasses shining.

"Connie how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing this!" Denty scolds his little sister who's now really upset that her plan had failed.

"Denty I was trying to find you a bride so you won't be lonely." Connie spoke back to her older brother. "And you need someone to look after you." Denty now feeling embarrassed presses a button on his backpack and reveals a long hand like feature except its more robotic.

"Activate Robotic Arm!" Denty shouts as the robotic arm lift Connie up by her shirt before he walked away, dragging Connie with him. "If you keep this up we'll be in big trouble because of you!" Denty muttered causing Connie to wave at the surprising girl.

"Oh miss merchant, I hope you accept the proposal" Connie beams causing everyone to sweat drop and smile as Denty dragged his little sister away. Then the girl smiles at the three siblings until Tikey finally speaks to her.

"Sorry about the incident, that's just our Navigator's way of getting to know you but between you and me, our Inventor gets annoyed when she talks to an older woman like you." Tikey explained to the young teen as she chuckled softly, aside from what happened Tikey and Minako are unaware that Connie is finding a wife for her brother; thinking that its Denty's habit. With Sharleen the only one who knows what's going on.

"I see, so your Navigator wants to get to know me." She smiled towards the three siblings until she realized that she forgot to introduce herself. "Oh that's right, my name is Jeriah, the owner of this restaurant." Jeriah introduced herself to Tikey and his crew.

"The names Decor D. Tikey, the man who's going to be King of the Pirates." Tikey grins at Jeriah as Minako happily shook hands with her.

"And I'm Decor D. Minako, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Portra D. Sharleen, their little sister." Sharleen politely introduced herself to Jeriah as she saw Denty and Connie came back after their brief conversation with Connie running towards Jeriah.

"I'm Connie the girl who loves adventures." Connie cheers as her older brother walked up to Jeriah.

"I'm Denty, a pleasure to meet you." Denty greets Jeriah and saw someone coming out of the restaurant. The figure appears to be a younger boy who's around the same age as Connie and Sharleen and has the same skin tone as Jeriah. Although his hair is emerald color and short along with the eyes and his outfit consists of a green and white t-shirt with the number one on it, brown cargo pants with extra pockets, a green bandana with lime green sneakers with straps on it.

"Hey Jeriah-chan, who's that boy with green hair?" Minako points at the boy with curiosity while the others stare at the boy with interest.

"Everybody, this is my little brother Tonio." Jeriah introduced her brother to the five friends as her little brother stares at them with interest. "Tonio this is Tikey and his friends; they're pirates." Jeriah explained her brother as Tonio couldn't help but admire Tikey and his crew. This is the first time he saw a Pirate crew up close in person.

"Wow you guys are pirates! No way! I read stories about them but I never seen one up close in person until now." Tonio's eyes widened as he admired the crew but mostly Tikey though. For the first time, Tonio finally gets to see a pirate crew in person. "So have you gone to any adventures before?"

"Well not yet though but this is our first time landing on this island though." Tikey grinned at the cheerful Tonio as he and Jeriah are very interested on Tikey's stories.

"That's so cool, if only my parents were there, they'd be thrilled to see you guys up close. Sigh its too bad that they're not here though." Tonio sighed in pain, as he and his older sister remembered the day that they're parents passed away eight years ago because of that man and his terrifying attacks.

After Tonio and Jeriah's parents passed away, their uncle took care of them as if they were his own children. Their uncle is not only a map maker but also a navigator as well as he'd been doing this for a very long time. In fact he had also made maps for new world and Grand Line. But suddenly, Tikey and Minako's stomach grumbled loudly causing the twins to blush and moan in hunger.

"Ohh, I'm so hungry I could eat a giant sea-king." Tikey grumbled as he felt his stomach growled in hunger.

"Oh I was so cheerful lately but all of a sudden, my stomach is eating its own stomach." Minako whined as she held her stomach tightly, feeling the pain in her stomach.

"Well Tikey, why not you and your friends come inside and relax After all my aunt and I could cook while Tonio can keep you company." Jeriah opened the door to the restaurant, allowing Tikey and his friends to enter. They gotta admit, the restaurant doesn't look too fancy but from what Denty and Connie heard, that this restaurant sells good food and fresh beverages.

"And as a bonus, this food is on the house." Tonio cheers with Minako clapping her hands with joy and Tikey lifted his arm up.

"Free food, oh its a miracle!" Minako sang, clasping her hands with joy and imagining all the free food she could have.

"Alright that means I get more meat and seafood!" Tikey cheered and lift both his arms up in the air.

"Today's our lucky day oniisan, usually we have to pay for the food but it's really rare to find nice people giving us rewards these days." Connie looked at the menu, thinking of what food to choose. Since she and her friends are getting free food then that means Connie gets all the appetizers, breakfast and maybe desserts. Even though its eleven in the morning.

"Indeed Connie but just remember don't ruin your appetite or you won't enjoy dinner." Denty reminded his little sister causing Sharleen to giggle.

"Denty-sama, you should learn something from us. When it comes to food, we're never really tires for it especially when its late." Sharleen explains to the Inventor as all five friends sat at the table. The girls sat on the left side while the boys sat on the right side looking at the menu and deciding what to choose.

* * *

"Sigh I'm so stuffed that I coudn't even have another plate of sandwiches or a bowl of pasta with crabmeat on it." Denty smiles as he placed his last empty plate next to the others while Tikey and the girls are still eating their meal.

"Can't believe your already finished." Tikey teased his friend, stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth causing Denty to rub his head.

"Oh come on Tikey, how can you and your sisters eat that much food? Not to mention that Connie is learning from the the three of you." Denty muttered, squinting his eyes towards his little sister. Connie thought that her brother saying that as a compliement even though he isn't.

"Simple Tikey. Sharleen and I love to eat food as long as there's not alot of vegetables nor out least favorite." Minako spoke up for Tikey, taking a big bite of her favorite dessert apple pie with whipped cream and strawberry on top.

"If we're getting a ship soon, we also have to get lot of money if we're going to buy lots of food." Sharleen took a bite of takoyaki and saw Connie smirked at her older brother.

"Oniisan you should eat more often." Connie giggles and took a big bite of vanilla cake with Sharleen in tow. "After all uncle Tekko and aunt Karuna would always give you big meal everyday back at Astria City." Connie teased her brother causing Denty to squint his eyes at his little sister. If there's one thing that he couldn't stand, its his sister's way of finding a bride and agreeing what others said.

"Hey Jeriah aside from Tonio and aunt, who else do you live with?" Sharleen asked the older teen with curiosity after she saw a small portrait of Jeriah, Tonio, their aunt and three unknown people; two men and one woman. Jeriah couldn't help but feels real depressed when she thinks about. Instead of hiding this from others, its time that she tell those Pirates what really happened.

"Just me, Tonio, my aunt Yanika, and uncle Tyrone." Jeriah explains, cleaning the dirty dishes and glasses.

"Uncle Tyrone?" Connie piped up, with Tonio explaining the Pirates who Tyrone is.

"That's right, uncle Tyrone is not only a navigator but he's also a map maker, making maps for almost every single islands that was discovered by him. Legend has it, uncle Tyrone was responsible for giving Gol D. Roger the map to One Piece but it got destroyed after Roger passed away so that way Pirates would never know where One Piece is hidden." Tonio told Connie about his uncle causing the little Navigator to grow interested.

"So cool Tonio! If I'm going to be a great Navigator, the first thing I gotta do is to make maps for islands that no one had discovered yet nor explored there and hopefully there's lot of cool stuff there." Connie's eyes widened as she imagined what there's going to be on the islands. But if there's one thing she wants to visit at the New World, it's Rainbow Island, an island that's very colorful and a beautiful rainbow pops up.

"Gulp what about your parents? Did they go on an adventure?" Tikey questioned to Jeriah who stopped cleaning her dishes and turned her head towards the five friends with tears in her eyes.

"They died because of that bastard..." She whispered, clenching her fists with hatred and anger on that man who murdered her parents.

"Who's the bastard?" Minako asked with curiosity, turning her head to Tikey, Sharleen, Connie and Denty but all they gave was a shrugged from the shoulder.

Yanika the aunt of Jeriah and Tonio finished cleaning the dishes and walked towards the five friends. She sat next to them and saw that all five friends listen who this people responsible for murdering Jeriah and Tonio's parents.

"The man that murdered both my brother and Layla and the one who's known as the tyrant is Dark Lord Spectral." Yanika explained causing the friends to tilt their head.

"Spectral?" They said in unison.

"That's right, they called him Dark Lord Spectral because many people including the Marines are afraid of him. Ever since he took over the Marine Base, the people gave him money and goods for free, raised taxes and worked extra without paying." Tonio explained causing everyone including Jeriah to be furious.

"But that's not all, those who opposed Spectral and are against him are faced with death by his powerful ghostly blade, enough to kill a person in less than a second. He murdered my parents because they back talked him and he hates when anyone dares to back talk him." Jeriah clenched her fists tightly and cried as she remembered the day that her parents were killed and the day Spectral caused havoc.

"There's more, because uncle Tyrone is an excellent map maker, Spectral kidnapped him so he could make more maps." Tonio added causing Sharleen to be confused.

"Why make more maps?" Sharleen asked with curiosity.

"Because Spectral plans to conquer every island in East Blue! Then he'll do the same with North, South and West Blue if this keeps up." Tonio warned his friends about Spectral's plans. Luckily Tonio managed to gather information from his uncle before he was held captive. "Sniff and if uncle Tyrone refuses, Spectral will kill him just like he did to mom and dad." Tonio explains with tears covering his eyes.

After hearing this story, Tikey covered his face with his cowboy hat while Minako covered her face with her newsboy cap. Sharleen, Denty and Connie closed their eyes with consideration. Several seconds later, Tikey stood up from his chair, looking at both Jeriah and Tonio.

_Cue Overtaken from One Piece_

"Tonio, Jeriah, let's go get your uncle and stop Spectral." Tikey's tone changed from cheerful to serious as his sisters, Denty and Connie stood up from their chairs getting ready.

"Now hold on just minute, you can't go by yourselves, the five of you are too young to stop Spectral! Same goes for you Jeriah, you to Tonio." Yanika tried to reason the children and her niece and nephew but got interrupted by Tikey's twin sister.

"We might be young but that doesn't mean we're not strong enough to face opponents that are older than us." Minako reasoned the aunt and adjusted her red goggles on her newsboy cap.

"Besides it's not all about the height and age, it's the strength within us." Connie spoke up for Minako as the ten-year old looked at her compass.

"Indeed, if we don't stop Spectral soon then your husband will die soon or possibly today." Denty took out his watch gadget and placed it on his left arm and his scanner on the other hand.

"Oniisan, everybody let's go and stop Spectral before he kills more civilians." Sharleen said as she and the others were about to leave but were stopped by Yanika.

"I understand just be careful and make sure that Spectral gets a taste of his own medicine." Yanika wishes the five friends, her niece and nephew good luck. Meanwhile the mysterious woman who the five friends saw few days earlier, seen sitting at the other side of the table, drinking cherry flavor wine as she carefully observed Tikey, Minako, Sharleen, Denty and Connie.

"Hmm those five children are very interesting." She whispered and drank a sip of her wine. "But no matter how many times I read their aura, the chances of death still reaches to zero but I do sense an ultimate defeat of Dark Lord Spectral that's about to happen real soon." She whispered as she finished drinking her wine.

* * *

As Tikey, Minako, Sharleen, Denty and Connie head towards the Marine Base companied by Jeriah and Tonio, the twins and Sharleen couldn't help but noticed how big the Marine Base is. Tikey, Minako and Sharleen did remembered that their uncle is the Vice Admiral and close friends with the Legendary Vice Admiral Garp. But as soon as they thought of their uncle's fist of love, the trio shuddered imagining how their uncle would react if he finds out that they became Pirates.

"Hey Connie are you sure that's not the Marine Headquarters?" Tikey questioned the little Navigator.

"Nope just an ordinary Marine Base Tikey." Connie answered to the Goggle Boy causing the trio to sigh in relief.

"That's a relief." Minako felt her heart calm as she thought about her uncle's tough love. "I hope our uncle isn't there, his tough love is a lot harder than Garp's except you add more harshness to it." Minako shivered causing Denty to tilt his head.

"So where's this Spectral person?" Tikey asked causing Tonio to point his finger towards the other side of wall.

"So Spectral is actually a wall?" Minako asked causing Denty to shook his head.

"Tonio meant to say is that Spectral is at the other side of the wall and that we should come up with a strategy before Spectral does something terrifying." Denty understood what Tonio saying. Then all seven of them saw a small cracked hole and everyone took a peek inside of it, hearing their conversations.

* * *

"Spespespe once I conquered all the islands on East Blue, soon I'll take control of North, South and West Blue and people will bow before Dark Lord Spectral." Spectral laughs evilly as he stare at the terrified Marines. Spectral is wearing a black suit with purple outlines on the pants and sleeves, his eyes are the color of blood, his skin looks pale as if he looked like a vampire and his hair is black and reddish hair slicked with gel, his shoes matches with his suit and his monocle is red as in the color of blood and his cape matches with his suit, black on the outside and purple on the inside. "You there! Is the Map Maker still alive?" Spectral points the finger at a timid Marine causing him to stuttered.

"Gulp well Master Spectral the Map Maker is indeed alive, he's now inside the prison cell tied up with handcuffs so that way he won't escape." The timid Marine shuddered causing Spectral to smile evily.

"Good I need him alive or else I won't conquer all parts of East Blue." The Dark Lord smirked and walked towards the Marines. "Once I'm done conquering all parts of the sea, then I'll take over New World and the entire world! Do I make myself clear?" Spectral looked at the frightened Marines as he hates to repeat himself over.

_"Yes Dark Lord Spectral!"_ The Marines saluted, lifting their rifles up.

* * *

Meanwhile Tikey's crew listened to their conversation with Tonio and Jeriah in tow while Denty is busy thinking of a good strategy and finished building his invention. Denty looked at his friends and sister as he introduced his latest inventions.

"When there's trouble, science is there to help us. Behold the latest gadget, the Magnetic Detector!" Denty showed his latest gadget to his friends causing his sister to sweat drop at him. "With this device, I can detect any metals that can stick to magnet and it'll allow us to find Jeriah and Tonio's uncle." Denty's glasses shines.

"Wow this is so cool!" Tonio's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Man science is awesome!" Tikey cheered causing Connie to cross her arms on her shoulders.

"Oniisan might be intelligent but if there's one thing he should know is this; not every metal sticks to magnet." Connie whispered as Denty drew the plan and methods step by step on the ground covered with sand.

"Denty what are you doing?" The young Sorceress questioned as she saw Denty used a stick and drew a map on the sand.

"Maybe Denty is sending a SOS call to father sky." Minako said as she, her twin brother and everyone else looked above the sky.

"Hmm so the sky has a father, now there's something you don't hear often." Jeriah chuckles and she gotta admit, Minako's fantasies are quite cute and funny.

Then after few minutes of drawing on the ground, Denty motioned his friends to come down so they could see what the Inventor did. Judging from what Denty did, it looks like a plan, where the crew, Jeriah and Tonio are involved as they not only stop Spectral but also save Tyrone as well.

"So what's the sitch?" Minako asked as Denty and the others looked at the drawings that the Inventor drew.

"Well basically we need to come up with a plan if we're going to stop Spectral and save Tyrone." Denty looked at the drawings on the ground he made and point directions, locations and the group are going to do. "The first thing we gotta do is infiltrate the Marine Base without anyone noticing our presence. Once we get inside, we'll split into groups. Sharleen, Jeriah and I will go and save Tyrone with the combination of my Magnetic Detector and Sharleen's mana." Denty explained the steps in order. Little did Denty know, Tikey found something on top of the Marine Base and dashed up to it with Minako, Connie and Tonio in tow, as the four friends already left without Denty and the others noticing. "Then Tikey, Minako, Connie and Tonio will take down Spectral. But they have to distract him so that way we could rescue Tonio from danger." Denty explains as he points each pictures one by one.

"That sounds fun, when it comes to oniisan he's a genius! Right oniisan?" Sharleen smiled at her brother but noticed that red dotted outlines of her brother is missing along with Minako, Connie and Tonio. "Where did he go?" Sharleen asked causing Denty to widened his eyes.

"EEEHHHH! Connie and Minako aren't there either?! They're part of the plan as well!" Denty panicked as he noticed that his plans aren't going to be correct as he expected."Where did Tonio go!" Jeriah worried.

_Eyecatch shows Connie caught her hamster and smiled towards the audience. Scene shows Connie's sweets and maps displayed._

* * *

_Eyecatch shows Tikey looking the view with his flying squirrel, smiling towards the audience. Scene shows his cowboy hat and blue goggles displayed with a blue backpack._

"Hmm..." Tikey lift his head and noticed that the Marine Base is really high. "It looks really hard to reach but no worries, once I use my thunder powers, it'll be easier." He grinned, imagining what its like to go up to the Marine Base with his electric powers.

"Same here! If I use my water powers, I could reach up the top in no time." Minako sang as she along with Connie and Tonio appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, oh with my Devil Fruit powers, I could summon petal wings! But I'm still learning how to use it though." Connie blushed, rubbing her head.

"So you guys are Devil Fruit users? Awesome! I heard stories about them but I never met one in person until now!" Tonio eyes sparkled like diamonds as he stares at the twins and Connie, hoping to see what powers stores within them.

"Well Tonio, today's your lucky day because today you're going to see how awesome Devil Fruit powers had become." Tikey cheered as he motion Tonio to come on his shoulder which the boy did. Tikey motioned his sister and friend that they should use their powers now.

_"Volt Charge Rocket!"_ Tikey's body's covered with yellow electricity as he jumped up and dashed towards the top of the Marine Base with Tonio on his back and what's interesting is that Tonio isn't zapped by Tikey's lightning powers.

_"Bubble Jet!"_ Minako jumped up in the air and opened her arms wide, summoning multiple sizes of bubbles around her body and dashed up in the air thanks to her bubble power.

_"Petal Bloom Sprout!"_ Connie closes her eyes and crossed her arms as multiple pink sparkling petals burst above the ground and under her feet as it magically grows, allowing the young Navigator to go up to the Marine Base in a speed of light.

"Wow this is so cool!" Tonio's eyes widened, admiring his new friends Devil Fruit powers but he likes Tikey's Devil Fruit the most due to the electricity power. "I never seen any powers up close until now, you guys are amazing." Tonio's eyes sparkled with admiration causing the Goggle Boy to chuckle.

"Tititititi, you haven't seen anything yet." Tikey laughs and his body covered in lightning turns brighter. _"Volt Charge Rocket Boost!" _Tikey grinned as his electric body turned brighter and zooms fast and extreme in less than a second.

* * *

"Ughh that disgusting rodent! You there, tell me why there's a rodent on top of my statue?" Spectral angrily points the innocent hamster that followed the five friends few hours ago and magically landed on the head of the statue.

"Gulp we're not sure how that hamster got there sir." The Marine looked at his master with a frightened tone and was pulled by Spectral closely, smelling his minty but deadly breathe.

"Well you better get rid of that rodent because that beast is on top of my statue!" Spectral spats at the word beast towards the innocent hamster. "If this keeps up then no one will realize who's in charge here!" He snarls as the little hamster turned cheerful to terrified.

"Squeak, squeak..." The hamster shivered and made innocent eyes towards the Marines as they couldn't help but feel awe at that cute rodent.

"But sir its just an innocent rodent, it doesn't do no harm." A Marine member talked back to the Dark Lord as he clenched his fists in anger.

"You dare argue back to Dark Lord Spectral!" He shouted as he lifted his hands up at the shocking Marine.

"No sir, I didn't mean it that way!" The Marine retorts as his body trembles in fear while the others were terrified of Spectral's wrath.

"Spespespe well prepare to face my wrath! I've done this once, and I'm happy to so this again!" Spectral feels pleased as he walk towards the Marine who talked back at him. He was about to unleash his wrath until he spotted a beam of light coming this way.

"What the hell is going on?" A Marine member whispered to his comrade as he saw a bright light coming towards them.

"Beats me." He whispered as the light is coming closer and closer towards them until they realized that it's not light but somewhat of lightning with a boy riding on it! What's going on they thought.

"Hold on Tonio because I'm landing on that weird statue!" Tikey assures his friend as he speeds straight towards the statue before the little hamster squeaks and jumps of the statue. Instead of landing on the statue as he expected, Tikey smashes the statue to pieces due to his Devil Fruit powers, with the head falling down from the Marine Base. The Marines and Spectral jaw dropped as they watched the head smashed to pieces.

"EEEHHHHHHH!" The Marines screamed as they viewed the now crumbled statue destroyed causing Spectral to fall to his knees and smashed the ground with agony.

"My statue... My beloved statue..." He whispered feeling as if someone stabbed his heart, and pounds the ground hard. Meanwhile Minako and Connie caught up to the Goggle Boy as they noticed that he and Tonio had already arrived earlier.

"Aww Tikey that's the fiftieth time you beat me!" Minako pouted as she stares at her twin brother and Tonio, couldn't believe that Minako lost to him again.

"Fiftieth time? Don't know what's it about but you guys are so awesome! Although I wish oniisan could learn from you guys though." Connie cheerfully gave them a victory sign before she squint her eyes as she thought of her older brother.

"You and Connie are also amazing too Minako. Your water powers make you look pretty and Connie's petal powers reminds me of the story of a woman who sprouts arms like flowers." Tonio grinned towards the upset Goggle Girl who later turned cheerful after she heard it.

"Aww Tonio that's so sweet of you! You make so happy no... Super duper happy!" Minako sang as the boys and Connie laugh but was cut short after Spectral glared at the four culprits that were responsible for destroying his beloved statue. Spectral stood up and gave the four friends his deadly glare.

_"Anyone who dares to interfere with Dark Lord Spectral will face death, regardless of their age!"_ Spectral yelled, points a finger at the crew and Tonio._ "Destroy those four imbeciles and make sure their bodies are hanged!"_ Spectral shouted in rage causing the Marines to salute in fear.

_"Yes sir Lord Spectral!"_ The Marines saluted to their 'master' and aimed their guns towards the four friends.

"Tikey what should we do?" Tonio whispered to the Goggle Boy.

"Like we always do, we fight back and save this map guy!" Tikey grinned and dashes his way towards the Marines. _"Dynamic Gear_ _2!"_ Tikey's arms are covered in yellow electricity as he dashed towards the Marines but instead of punching them like he done with the Alberta Pirates, the electricity around his arms spread across around most of the Marines causing them to be electrocuted and watched as Tikey jumped up the air as he hits some of the Marines by his jumping.

"Let's go Connie, we should make sure that Tikey doesn't get hurt. You too Tonio, make sure you keep a close eyes on the Marine people." Minako looked at the Marines running towards the remaining three as she gave them a wink and jumps up the air. _"Aqua Allure!"_ Minako spreads her arms out as gush of spiraling water splashed towards the Marines but instead of just jumping like last time, Minako spins around with sparkling spiral water and soaked some of the Marines, causing them to shiver or fell unconscious due to the amount of water that the Goggle Girl had splashed.

"Minako is really pretty when she spins with water." Tonio admires the spinning Goggle Girl as she stops and met up with her twin brother.

"She is except she looks just like an elegant ballerina." Connie gushes and noticed that some of the Marines that Minako soaked woke up and are coming towards the duo. "Uh-oh this is bad, if the Marines catch us then that vampire man will assassinate us for sure." Connie whispered as a bead of sweat fell on her head thinking that there's no hope until the little Navigator had an idea. "That's right, if my powers are petals then they could be a helping hand." Connie took a deep breathe and stare towards the angry Marines. "Gulp here goes, _Element Petals: Change into Green!_" Connie crossed her hands and closes her eyes as mutiple stream of magically green petals appears from her hands and aim towards the Marines. The Marines saw green petals coming towards them, they wondered what it does. But then suddenly the green petals spread green aroma from their petals causing them to sleep.

"Wow Connie you're a lifesavers!" Tikey happily shouts towards the young Navigator as she smiled towards her friend.

"It was nothing Tikey, after all this is the first time I've done it." Connie smiled as she noticed that the same hamster that Spectral tries to destroy appear next to Connie. "Hey there little guy, do you wanna be friends?" Connie bends down towards the hamster as she jumps up with joy.

"Squeak!" The hamster cheers as she landed onto Connie's arms.

"Connie come on!" Minako snapped the little Navigator before Connie placed the hamster in her satchel for protection and quickly ran towards the twins with Tonio in tow and dashed towards the entrance to Marine Base prison cell where Tyrone is being held captive.

"Those meddling kids think they can go and roam off." Spectral snarls as his fists clutched and gave them a deadly glare. Spectral looked at the sleeping Marines and gave them a look. "Pathetic!" He mumbled as he walked towards the Den Den Mushi and calls his guards. "Make sure these four trespassers doesn't take the Map Maker! Annihilate them all at once!" Spectral spoke the guards and hung up the Den Den Mushi. "If those guards can't do it than I'll do it myself then." He growled with hatred.

* * *

"Uh-oh this is bad!" Denty watched as Tikey and the others took down the Marines and saw Spectral calling his guards.

"Denty what's wrong?" Sharleen asked the inventor as he finished observing the view.

After Denty finished his observation, he speculates that Spectral ordered multiple guards to attack his friends and little sister which means... "Sharleen let's go find the others and save Tyrone. Jeriah, stay there and make sure that Spectral doesn't see you." Denty told Jeriah before he and Sharleen ran straight towards the Marine Base, holding the Magnetic Detector. Denty holds onto Sharleen as she floats up in the air without Spectral noticing.

"I can sense Tikey and the others' mana, and its pretty close." Sharleen told Denty as she floats up in the air with Denty holding to her waist and watched as the young Sorceress eyes turned purple and felt their mana.

"What about Tyrone?"

"Pretty deep but Denty, my mana feels the essence coming from Tyrone's cell. But its not from oniisan and the others." Sharleen saw Denty calculated what Sharleen is saying until he figured out that the essence is coming from the guards.

"Sharleen let's go find the others!" The Inventor looked determine as he and Sharleen landed on the other side of the Marine Base and quickly found the entrance. He couldn't believe his plans didn't work out as he expected but that doesn't stop him from saving his friends and sister though.

* * *

"Hey Connie are you sure we're taking the right path?" Tikey questioned as he, Minako, Connie and Tonio were running down the stairs of the prison cell and rescuing Tyrone the Map Maker.

They gotta admit the prison cells look really creepy and scary but not as dangerous as Impel Down. But that didn't scare Tikey and his sisters because when danger occurs, Tikey is there to the rescue along with his twin sister Minako. But what annoys them is the stairs inside, why would Spectral put stairs inside the base?

Tikey's thoughts were interrupted as Connie points the direction to her friends.

"According to my navigation instinct, we should keep going straight until we find more stairs. But it has to lead us down though." Connie made an observation towards her direction with her friends in tow.

"Why down?" Minako asked Connie with confusion.

"Because that's where uncle Tyrone is and hopefully he's okay." Tonio spoke up with a worried tone, praying that his uncle is alright.

"Don't worry Tonio, we'll save your uncle and when we do, Spectral is gonna pay!" Tikey assured the younger boy.

"Thanks Tikey, you and your friends are awesome! Without you, my sister and I will never save our uncle." Tonio smiled at his new friends as they continued running straight until they find the downstairs.

"Besides all we have to do is rescue the Map Maker, stop that freaky Spectral man and we're done. Piece of cake." Minako points out the solution while Connie is leading the way and her twin brother realized something.

"Besides what could possibly go wrong? There's no one but the four of us and the Map Maker down the prison cell." Tikey grinned at his friends and sister as they kept running until the four friends were ambushed by group of angry guards in black and red uniform coming from downstairs holding knives, pistols and guns and surrounding four friends with Tonio hiding behind Tikey's back.

"Is this the part where we run away?" Tonio asked the Goggle Boy.

"No a true Pirate like myself and Minako never run away from fear." Tikey grinned at the younger boy with Minako nodding her head in agreement.

"That's right! When it comes to bad guys we're unstoppable!" Minako beamed with joy as the guards stared at the four strange children in confusion.

"Too bad most episodes and chapters of One Piece ends with a cliffhanger during the fight scene." Tonio whispered to Connie.

"It's no wonder fan speculation increased as cliffhangers appears. Guess the writers want to make it as a surprise." Connie piped up with a logical theory.

"They're making a surprise party?" Tikey asked but their conversation were interrupted when the guards are charging towards the four friends.

"Get them!"

"Chop them to pieces!"

"Slice their heads!"

"Hang them up to death!"

All the guards charged towards the four friends while Tikey, Minako and Connie are ready to fight with Tonio hugging Tiley's torso for protection.

"Get ready everybody because this battle is a tough one." Tikey sounds determined as Minako and Connie are ready to use their Devil Fruit powers while the guards keep charging towards four friends with their weapons.

_Will Tikey and his friends stop Spectral? Will Denty and Sharleen be on time? Will they save Tyrone the Map Maker? Why does this mysterious woman keeps showing up? Find out next time on One Piece: Next Generation!_ _To_ _Be_ _Continued._

* * *

**Quickie: Law 'Plays' Tag**

As Trafalgar Surgeon of Death and Captain of the Heart Pirates was lying down, thinking about Corazon, his benefactor and the person who saved his life. Even though Doflamingo is defeated, Law still holds a grudge on that bastard. Its been awhile since Law felt peaceful as he shut his eyes, feeling the fresh air. But his nap was cut short when he heard not one, not two, not three but five people or as he likes to call them dimwits swinging around vine to vine while one of them is holding tight on the rubber captain. As the five friends finished swinging, Law couldn't help but feel very irritated. Ever since he and Luffy formed an alliance with Tikey's group, Law began to realized that he's stuck with two idiot Captains.

"Hey Law come swing with us! Its super-duper fun!" Connie beams as she held tight onto Luffy, causing the Doctor to grow annoyed.

"Yeah come on Traggy, the vines are really fun to play with!" Minako sang as she and Tikey swinged vines together and didn't notice that Law closed his eyes, picked up his nodachi and walked away.

"Hmmpf I'm not interested in vine swinging." Law rejects the offer and was about to walk away until Tikey, Luffy, Minako, Connie and Tecker stopped swinging and thought of a new game.

"I have an idea, how about we play tag instead!" Tikey cheered with Luffy grinning at his best friend.

"Yeah! Lets go play tag!" Luffy agreed causing the others to agree both Captains.

"Oh I love playing tag, its like running around in circles except it's without the circle." Minako cheers as she lifts her arms up the air.

"Me too!" Connie raised her arm up.

"Me four!" Tecker added causing Law to sweat drop at the scene. Law got so annoyed that he wants to be distance from these five idiots.

"What?!" Law began to be annoyed and was about to object until Mitzy and Usopp came.

"Oh, oh, oh! I wanna play tag too!" Mitzy ran up to her friends with Usopp by her side.

"Yeah that sounds really fun." Usopp grew really excited as he heard the word tag.

"Seriously how old are you!" Law yelled at the seven friends with a vein popping out from his head and scoffed. "Hmmpf besides I have business to take care off." Law walks away from the seven idiots until Minako talked behind his back.

"He's just saying that cause Traggy doesn't wanna lose or maybe because he's really scared." Minako mocked the Death Surgeon, earning the laugh from the seven friends.

"It's no wonder he relies on that giant sword too much. Heh I bet the Dark Surgeon isn't tough without it!" Tecker added causing Law to not only clutched his fists but also gave them a deadly glare with his teeth grinding. Nobody makes fun of the Death Surgeon, not even his enemies nor his crew but Bepo.

"Really?" The others said in unison.

"That's not what I meant you two, take it back!" Law shouts at both Minako and Tecker as he ran after them but both of them cheerfully dodged the attack along with Luffy, Tikey, Connie, Usopp and Mitzy. Thinking that Law is 'playing' tag with them.

"Yay Trag-guy is playing tag!" Luffy cheers as he, Connie and Tikey are happily playing tag with the angry Law.

"I never knew that Law is skillful at tag until know." Mitzy giggles as Law was trying to catch these seven crew members.

"Can't catch me!" Usopp continued to run from Law who's chasing Minako and Tecker.

"Traggy! You have to play tag with us too!" Tikey whined as Law still chases after Tecker.

"Yeah Law that's the rules, if you wanna play tag, you have to get the others as well." Connie pointed out with Luffy nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah like she said." Luffy grinned as Law felt rage bursting in his body.

"This is still tag if I still kill the seven of you!" Law threatened as he continued chasing all seven crew members while holding his nodachi however.

Meanwhile Chopper, Natalia and Denty are helping Franky build another invention and couldn't help but watched Law 'playing' tag with the others.

"Aww isn't it sweet you three, Law is playing tag with the others." Natalia smiled as she and the boys are observing Law's movements.

"Maybe we should ask Law if we could play tag as well!" Chopper grew excited as he saw Luffy and Tikey continued dodging from Law's movement.

"Now that's super genius!" Franky added as he watched the girls and Usopp are enjoying playing tag and are unaware that Law wants to kill them.

"Well whatever Law is doing, I'm glad he's playing with the others. After all he mostly takes a nap or tries to ignore our Captains. I could see why he's called Surgeon of Death." Denty answered as he creates a gadget that's useful for the crew, just for when when things go wrong.

_"Oh when I watch them playing tag, I just wanna join too but my jar of glitter is lost and broken."_ Natalia sang depressingly, earning a pat on the shoulder from Chopper. _"But I feel so much better when I got a new jar." She sang earning laugh of joy from_ the boys.

"Now that's super!" Franky gave the Singing Princess a thumbs up and continued watching Law 'plays' tag with the others as Denty, Chopper, Franky and Natalia couldn't help but feel real proud of Law, even though he isn't.

* * *

**That's a wrap but don't worry more episodes will be up. Just put a cliffhanger for a reason. I couldn't help but imagine what its like for Law to play tag. It just came to me oh and Oda get well soon. This chapter dedicates to Gol D. Harmony, hope you like it and make up. Don't forget to vote on my poll readers and fans. (:**

**Preview episode 3 cue We Are from One Piece; Tikey, Minako, Sharleen, Denty, Connie, Jeriah and Tonio narrates the **

**Oh no uncle Tyrone is in danger and there's nothing we could do! Yeah there is, we fight until we survive! That's my twin brother, he's always the genius of the group. Really that means oniisan isn't the only genius of the group. You guys Spectral is up to something, and we have to save my uncle. Don't worry Jeriah, we'll take down Dark Uizado Marine Spectral. Marines don't have Uizados either Tikey. Sure they do oniisan, just look at the Marine Headquarters. But how's that mysterious lady with the sunglasses? I don't know but she's really mysterious. Whoever that lady is, she's totally joining my crew! But you don't even know her. On the next One Piece: Spectral VS Tikey! Who's this Beautiful Mysterious Woman? I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

**Quiz: When Tonio mentions a woman that sprouts arms like a flower, who's he referring to? Hint she's known as the Devil's Child.**

**Also here's the playlist for the five characters. Tikey- Believe x Believe full version from Yugioh Arc V, Minako- Colorful full version from Madoka Magica, Sharleen Your Silver Garden full version from Madoka Magica, Connie- Luminious full version from Madoka Magica, Denty- Summerly Slope full version from Pokémon. Duets, Tikey and Minako- High Touch full version from Pokémon and Denty and Connie- Do You Wanna Build a Snowman from Frozen note Connie sings as Anna and Denty sings as Elsa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time Tikey and his friends arrived to Shoku Island where a festival is being held every once a month but the island is taken over by Dark Lord Spectral. Now Tikey and his friends must save Tyrone the Map Maker who's also the uncle of Jeriah and Tonio. But they got separated and were ambushed by Spectral's guards and must take them down before it's too late.  
**

**Now enjoy: Cue We Are opening 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Episode 3: Spectral Vs Tikey! Who's this Beautiful Mysterious Woman?

"Get ready you guys!" Tikey sounds determined as he, Minako and Connie are ready to activate their Devil Fruit powers with Tonio hiding behind Tikey's back. As the guards are dashing towards the children, holding their respective weapons, as if on cue; the trio minus Tonio start activating their powers.

_"Dynamic Gear!"_ Tikey's arms absorbed more electricity before it grew bigger and bigger and punched the guards that are coming his way before they are electrocuted and paralyzed.

_"Aqua Rush!"_ Minako jumped up in the air with sparkling cold water covering her body. She flew towards the guards so fast that the guards are soaking wet and are drowning unconsciously.

_"Meadow Burst!"_ Connie's hands are open wide as sparkling sharp pink petals aimed towards several guards. As sharp petals surrounded the guards, it also cause them to have bruises and bleed badly.

After defeating all the guards in the prison cell, the group couldn't help but wonder why Spectral has very little guards. Usually top bosses such as Doflamingo or Moriah have bigger minions than Dark Lord Spectral. They wonder why Spectral calls himself Dark Lord? But their thoughts were interrupted by Tonio who watches the scene and has to admit, fighting the guards is way more epic than fighting Marines, unless they're Vice Admirals or Lieutenants that is.

"You guys are wicked! First you took down those Marines and then the guards in the prison cell... Its soo cool!" Tonio's eyes sparkled with admiration as he watched Tikey and the girls took down the guards without hesitation. But out of the five, he picked Tikey as his number one Pirate Idol along with his crew.

"Well this is something new, usually most people are afraid of Pirates because of their terror and wrath. But a fan who admires Pirates, hmm... Nininininini I like Tonio more!" Minako cheers along with her twin brother and Connie. This is the first time the trio have a number one fan by their side.

"Not to mention he's also the nephew of the legendary Map Maker Tyrone." Connie added with Tikey grinning at the young Navigator.

"Tititititi its great to have Tonio by our side! Too bad most people view many pirates evil, wish they could do the same for the Marines. But who cares!" Tikey pouted before his expression turned cheerful after he, Minako, Connie and Tonio laugh together until the boy forgot something.

"What are we standing here for?! We gotta rescue my uncle before he starves to death!" Tonio panicked with the twins and Connie snapped out of their thoughts and quickly ran towards the prison cell and headed towards downstairs where Map Maker Tyrone is being held captive.

"Sigh, sigh, it's a good thing Connie is an excellent navigator." Minako catches her breathe as she and the others continued running towards the stairs. "Tonio if there's one thing you should know, it's that Tikey is really terrible at finding directions, especially when he got lost so often that our mama has to come with us." Minako laughs as she remembered the day that her twin brother got lost and the day their mother came along.

"What about you Minako?" Tikey gave his twin sister a skeptical look and squinted his eyes at her. "You're terrible at directions too! You couldn't even tell which way is left or right." Tikey reminded his twin sister that he's not the only one who's terrible at directions either. If there's one thing that Minako is really terrible at the most is that she couldn't tell which way is left or right. Minako got so annoyed that she was about to argue with her brother until Connie interrupted their quarrel.

"If we keep going straight we'll reach downstairs in no time! And with Minami's scent, we'll find Tyrone sooner than ever." Connie explained to her friends as she leads the way thanks to her navigation skills.

"Who's Minami?" The trio answered in unison with question marks popping on their head.

"This is Minami." Connie opened her pink satchel before a small hamster pops her head out and greeted the twins and Tonio.

"Squeak, squeak." Minami greeted as Tikey, Minako and Tonio awed at the adorable hamster. It's as if they saw fireworks bursting out the sky except you replace it with a cute hamster.

"Minami is cute when she squeaks." Tikey gushes at the little hamster.

"It's as if she's a stuffed animal but alive and mega cute!" Minako cheers with Tonio nodding his head in agreement.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!" Minami points her small stubby fingers and climbed on top of Connie's head.

"What did she say?" Tonio questioned the young Navigator.

"Minami said that she can smell Tyrone's sense and it's getting closer but pretty deep." Connie translate what her new pet hamster said.

"I never know you can speak hamster language." Tikey noticed that Connie understands hamster language.

"I can understand what all animals are saying. It's like having a nice conversation except it's more like communicating instead." Connie giggles as she saw Minami climbed onto Connie's shoulder so she won't fall of.

"I hope Sharleen and Jeriah are okay! You don't know what that vampire man would do to them." Minako worried as she thought of her friend and little sister. She imagines the drawing Spectral captured the poor girls screaming.

"Let's not forgot about Denty!" Tikey reminded his twin sister as the four friends found the downstairs. "Denty is smart but not the type of person who fights though. Hmm it's no wonder he can't run good, what a shame."

* * *

"Tikey-sama don't give up..." Jeriah whispered, praying for both the Goggle Boy and his friends safety along her brother's safety as well. "Please uncle Tyrone be okay." Jeriah prayed hoping that her uncle comes out alive. But before she could hope, Jeriah felt someone grabbed her shoulder with one hand while the other covered her mouth. Jeriah couldn't tell who the person is but judging by his appearance, there's no doubt, that man is one of Spectral's guard.

"Hehehe, seems that I caught myself a trespasser." The guard smirked at Jeriah as she struggled to get off but the man's grip is far to strong to let loose. "Squirm all you want little girl, as soon as I send you to Master Spectral, I'll be promoted to the next rank and who knows what'll happen to you and your precious love ones hehehe." The guard laughs evilly as he imagines himself bringing Jeriah to his master and is raised to a higher position.

_"Someone help me please."_ Jeriah thought and cried as tears spread across her face, thinking there's no way out until...

_"Wave of Influence!"_ A dark pink and purple wave zapped straight towards the guard in less than a second before he let's go of Jeriah and was knocked unconscious causing Jeriah to grow shocked. Who did this and why?

"What just happened?" Jeriah asked herself as she saw the guard that attempted to capture her got knocked down real bad and saw a figure came towards her and revealed to be none other than the mysterious woman whom the five friends met few days ago.

"You should be more careful where you are." The woman told her as she observed Jeriah's arms, making sure that she didn't get hurt from the guard. Luckily she isn't but that doesn't mean the mysterious woman would allow Jeriah to stand there. "If I were you, I'd meet up with the others to avoid myself captured by those filthy guards." The woman explained as her sunglasses shined by the sunlight.

Suddenly Jeriah recognized her! That mysterious woman happens to be a news reporter from the West Blue but the question is why she's doing on the island of East Blue?

"Wait a minute you're the news reporter from the West Blue am I correct?" Jeriah asked the mysterious woman with interest. "I know you always put A.M. as your initials but what is your real name?" Jeriah asked the mysterious woman who turned around and stare at her with magenta eyes.

"You don't know about news reporters do you?" The mysterious woman smiled as she looked up the sky with confidence. "A true news reporter like myself would never give their real name to strangers or the people of the world." The mysterious woman reasoned with Jeriah.

"Are you a Devil Fruit user?" Jeriah questioned.

"Hmhm, even if I am, I would never tell the name of it to unexpected people especially those that I've saved." The mysterious woman smiled at Jeriah before her face expression turned serious. "But if I were you, I'd meet up with the others before Spectral appears. I don't see death happening to you nor your love ones. But be prepare, death doesn't always end a person's life, it's to determine whether that person has the will to survive." The mysterious woman explained about death before she walked away and caused Jeriah to be surprised. Who was that woman? Without thinking, Jeriah decided to find the others inside the Marine Base prison cell before Spectral finds her.

* * *

"Phew we made it!" Sharleen sighed as she and Denty landed on top of the Marine Base without the Marines nor Spectral spotting. It's a good thing Denty was a good observer, telling Sharleen the directions that they should go or not. If there's one thing Denty can do, it's to find directions on time. "I'm very impressed that you know alot about directions Denty-sama." Sharleen smiles at the blushing Inventor, rubbing his head and gave her a small smile, as if it was nothing.

"Well it was nothing, after all the future is all thanks to the power of science Sharleen. Besides, I too want to meet the Map Maker Tyrone as well." Denty chuckles as he took out his Magnetic Detector, luckily it wasn't damaged or else they wouldn't find Tikey and the others as well. "Sigh I hope Tikey and the others are fine because the only thing I'll never understand is that Tikey never gets afraid of anything... Not to mention a bad influence on my little sister." Denty mumbles as he squint his eyes and imagined what'll be like if Connie keeps learning from the twins and it's not a good way though.

But just when Sharleen was about to ask the Inventor, she and Denty saw both the guards and Marines got zapped by some sort of purple or pink beam that knocked them down pretty badly.

"Do you think that pink or purple light came out of nowhere and knocked those goons down?" Sharleen questioned Denty as he watched the light carefully.

"I doubt." Denty responds as he and Sharleen noticed that the woman that they met few days ago knocked the guards and Marines without Spectral noticing. _"Hmm could that light came from that woman? If so, then she must be a Devil Fruit user but the question is what powers does this Devil Fruit have?"_ Denty questioned himself as the mysterious woman vanished mysteriously and his thoughts were interrupted when Sharleen opened the door to the Marine prison cell.

"Denty-sama, come on! My mana is sensing Tyrone's presence nearby!" Sharleen motioned Denty to come as the Inventor took out his Magnetic Detector and caught up to the Sorceress.

"Right! Let's go!" Denty and Sharleen entered the prison cell and dashed all the way towards the stairway.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Marine Base the mysterious woman was watching Jeriah enter the prison cell so she could meet up with her group. However the woman is more interested on the five friends than Jeriah and Tonio.

"It's interesting that this Marine Base doesn't have a Vice Admiral yet. Although they might once Spectral is ultimately defeated, I could feel his aura." The mysterious woman said as she continued watching the Marine Base without anyone looking. "Thinking about the Marine Base makes me think of Garp... But I always wonder, if Garp talked about his son, why didn't he talked about Luffy's mother? Come to think of it, why haven't Garp talked about his wife? Or should I say Luffy's grandmother?" The woman asked herself this as she felt Garp's aura and feels that he's somewhere far.

The mysterious woman does have a point, why didn't Garp talked about Luffy's mother nor his wife?

* * *

"Oi Connie are we there yet?" Tikey asked the little navigator as he, Minako and Tonio are following Connie and Minami inside the prison cell that leads them deeper to the cell that held Tyrone the Map Maker.

"Almost there Tikey." Connie assured the Goggle Boy as the four friends keep running down the stairs until they found light inside the prison cell causing the twins, Connie and Tyrone to get goosebumps with Minami inside Connie's satchel.

"Seeing these candles makes me feel like we're inside a dungeon." Minako shivers as she held onto her twin brother for warmth and protection.

"You could say that again Minako." Tonio shivers as well feeling goosebumps on his arms before he too held onto Tikey's arm.

"You guys there's nothing to be afraid of its just a dungeon." Connie giggles and was about to lead the group until she saw bats flying across the room causing the little Navigator to be terrified. "AAAAHHHH!" Connie screams with eyes almost popping out that she jumped up the air and was caught by Tikey who's now holding her in bridal style.

"Relax Connie they're just bats, see nothing to be afraid off." Tikey assured his friend as a small bat landed onto his shoulder, rubbing his cheeks.

"Easy for you to say." Connie mumbles as she watched the twins and Tonio are playing with a bat before she smiles at it. "I guess they are very cute once you get used to them, its too bad oniisan has a phobia on bats along with spiders, ghosts and zombies." Connie laughs as she and the others continued walking inside the dungeon, hoping to find Tyrone the Map Maker soon.

_Eyecatch shows Minako snuggling her aqua kitty and smiled at the audience, giving them a wink. Scene shows Minako's red backpack and her black newsboy cap with her red goggles next to a bowl of apples and mechanical equipment._

* * *

_Eyecatch shows Denty and his pet frog holding an invention with his glasses shine at the audience. Scene shows Denty's invention inside a laboratory filled with written notes and gadgets._

"Denty-sama are you sure this invention works on just Tyrone's cell?" Sharleen began to realize that the Magnetic Metal Detector is not just tracking Tyrone's metal cell but all the cells inside.

"Correction it works on all metal including sea stones Sharleen!" Denty assured his friend as his gadget making a big signal. "Oi Sharleen, I think we're close by!" Denty cheered as he motioned Sharleen to walk quicker thinking they found Tyrone's cell.

"If it's another empty cell I'm blaming on Denty-sama's invention but if its oniisan and the others I won't hopefully." Sharleen pouted as she began to realize that she should have been with the others instead. But then again Denty and Jeriah don't have Devil Fruit powers and its pointless to stop Spectral.

Before Sharleen could speak to the Inventor, she and Denty saw a shadow figure coming towards the duo causing Denty to freak out. He didn't tell Sharleen this but ghosts are one of Denty's biggest fears along with bats, spiders and mummies. The Inventor quickly hid behind the Sorceress as the shadow keeps coming towards them.

"Denty-sama there's nothing to worry about, it's just an ordinary shadow." Sharleen assures her friend as the cowardly Denty keeps hiding behind her back. Before Denty could object, the duo saw that the shadow figure coming out is none other than Jeriah.

"Jeriah when did you get here?" Denty questions as Jeriah was glad to see her friends.

"More importantly how did you find us?" Sharleen mentions as she noticed that dungeon is so huge that most people could get easily lost if they wander off.

"I'll explain along the way." Jeriah assured her friends and motioned them to come along. "Lets go and find Tikey and the others and fast!" Jeriah and Sharleen ran with Denty trying to catch up.

"Denty-sama! You're too slow!" Sharleen scowls at the tired Inventor who's not only terrible at brawns but he's also terrible at hygiene as well.

"Pant, pant, pant I'm coming." Denty catches his breathe with sweat covering his body. The girls sweat dropped at Denty with their eyes turn smaller as they waited for the tired Inventor.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Tikey's group, Tikey, Minako, Connie, Tonio and their hamster friend Minami were running inside the dungeon searching for Tyrone. Despite that the dungeon that Spectral designed gave Tonio and Connie the creeps while Tikey and Minako are excited for no clear reason. The group keeps running through the dungeon until...

"Hey guys I think I saw something!" Tikey points at the cell across by and noticed that a man is inside the cell tied with chains across the arms with few bruises on the head and arms with blood stain smeared on his forehead. Minako took a quick observation and noticed something.

"Yup there's no doubt, someone is inside the cell. Now there's a mystery that not even Traggy the former Uizado could solve." Minako states as she rubbed her head with her eyes closed.

"Traggy the Uizado?" Tonio looked at his friends confusedly with interest.

"Yeah Trafalgar Law is also known as the Surgeon of Death, Captain of the Heart Pirates, former member of the Uizado or Shichibukai, a big time rookie and formed an alliance with Straw Hat Luffy. We haven't met him yet but I heard amazing rumors about him though." Connie explains to Tonio on who Trafalgar Law is and what he does. "If we do I hope this Law surgeon will form an alliance with Tikey." Connie sang as she imagined what it's like to meet a Pirate Captain from North Blue, her birthplace.

"Don't know who this Law guy is but he sounds really awesome! Wish I see him in person too!" Tonio's eyes sparkled as he heard another pirate story. He hadn't met the Super Rookies yet but hopefully Tonio will someday but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the man inside the cage causing his eyes to widen when he recognized the man's face. "Uncle Tyrone!" Tonio said causing his friends to be confused.

"Uncle Tyrone as in the Legendary Map Maker Tyrone?" Tikey, Minako and Connie said in unison as they saw the man tied in chains carefully. Tyrone looked around his late 30s or early 40s, bright skin, muscular body, had red hair and red eyes with sideburns that are abit scruffy. His outfit consists a red short-sleeve jacket where his chest and abs are shown except that it has a bg red cross slashed to it, red and blue knee-length pants and sandals.

"Yeah that's him alright." Tonio quickly dashed straight towards the cage before he looked at his uncle closely. "Uncle Tyrone what happened? Did that bastard Spectral did this?" The young boy questions as he clenched his fists and thinks of the man who murdered his parents.

"Sigh, sigh, Tonio, don't worry about me." The man assured his nephew and looked at him with tired eyes. "All I want to make sure you and Jeriah are alright... As long as this jackass doesn't kill my family just like he did to your parents." Tyrone took a deep breathe and remembers the death of Tonio and Jeriah's parents.

"Oi map maker, how long have you been in that cell?" Tikey asked the map maker with determination as he noticed that Tyrone managed to survive inside the cell.

"Sigh ten days with nothing but bread and water." Tyrone answered the Goggle Boy's question.

"Oh the agony!" Minako cried as she imagined herself inside in prison without food or water. "A day without food is like a day without takoyaki and apples. Oh my heart, my lungs, my gummy bears... -" Minako cried but got interrupted by Toni

"Um Minako I don't think gummy bears are major organ." Tonio points out causing the Goggle Girl to be confuse.

"It isn't?" Minako questioned but stopped when she saw her brother walks closer towards the cell bar but feels little weak when he goes near it. "Tikey? Tikey!" Minako screams as she quickly caught her weak brother and quickly dragged away from the cell bar before anything bad happens to him.

"Tikey what happen?" Connie grew concern towards the Goggle Boy who's now regaining his composure right after he's distance away from the cell bar she bends down towards the sitting Tikey who's rubbing his head. "Few seconds ago you were fine but all of a sudden you're weak."

"I don't know it's like this cage prevents me from using my lightning powers." Tikey said quietly before he took of his cowboy hat and rubbed his head. "I mean when I was near it, I don't feel any electricity storing inside my body." Tikey explains to his friends before putting on his cowboy hat and looked serious. "Either way, we gotta save the Map Maker!"

"Agree! Who knows what this vampire Spectral will do next!" Minako stands next to her twin brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Count me in!" Tonio added as he stands next to Tikey, his number one Pirate Idol.

"Yeah!" Connie cheers and lifted her arms up the air with joy. "All we have to do is open the prison cell, unlock the chains, free Tyrone and presto we're done." Connie snapped her fingers thinking the job will be a piece of cake.

"That sounds like an epic plan but we don't have any keys to unlock the cell bars and the chains." Tonio grinned but changed his expression quickly after he realized that they don't have the keys with them.

"Well Minako could use her water powers to rust the bars, then Tikey uses his lightning powers to zap the rusty bars. Next, Minako does the same thing with the chains but I'll use my flower petals to cut the chains after they're rusted." Connie thought of a perfect plan with Minami nodding her head and squeaked with joy along with her friends.

"Alright let's do this!" Tikey cheered, lifting his arms up.

"Yeah!" Minako, Connie and Tonio cheered but just as they were about to do this, the four from friends and Minami heard a voice coming down the dungeon.

"STOP!" Denty yelled with Sharleen lifting both him and Jeriah up the air due to his lack of running. As the trio saw Tikey and the others, Sharleen floats down and let's go of both Denty and Jeriah before the others were about to do something.

"Sharleen?" The twins said in unison as they saw their sister arrives with Denty and Jeriah in tow.

"Oniisan what gives?" Connie stares at her older brother with confusion wondering why he's stopping her latest strategy.

"Oneesan too?" Tonio saw his older sister companies by the rest of Tikey's team.

"Don't touch those Seastone." Denty pants as he regained his strength and looked at his friends and little sister.

"Seastone?" Everyone said in unison.

"Right, if a Devil Fruit user touches a Seastone, not only will they feel weaken but these stones will also drain your power and prevents you from using it just like the Boy with the blue goggles over here." Tyrone speaks up for Denty as he took a deep breathe and sighed desperately.

"That's a bummer, since I ate the Thunder-Thunder Fruit I can't touch those Seastones." Tikey stares at the chains and bars made of Seastones with his face pouting with the girls minus Jeriah agreeing with Tikey.

"I can't touch those magic stones either as I too ate the Aqua-Aqua Fruit, Sharleen ate the Mana-Mana Fruit and Connie ate the Petal-Petal Fruit. Man these names are so hard to remember, I couldn't think carefully." Minako memorized all of her teams Devil Fruit causing her to have a severe headache due to memorizing.

"Well either way, the only non-Devil Fruit users that aren't effected by these stones are Denty-Sama, Jeriah-chan and Tonio." Sharleen said with Tonio standing next to her.

"Not to mention we don't have a key with us either." Tonio piped up causing Denty to smirk and his glasses to shine.

"Hehehm, who needs a key when you have an Inventor!" Denty adjust his shiny glasses and pulled out a device that holds many variety of keys automatically and can transform into one. "The future is all thanks to the power of science! Behold I called this one the Dentromatic Key! A device that holds multiple keys that can open anything including secret bases and transform into one." Denty showed off his invention in which the boys admire his latest invention.

"Man science is amazing!" Tikey's eyes sparkles with joy as he watched Denty pressed a button on the Dentromatic Key.

"This is so awesome!" Tonio cheers as the key from the invention is pressed against the cell and automatically turns before the prison cell is opened.

"The invention looks amazing but oniisan still couldn't come up a proper name for his invention." Connie mumbles with her eyes turning small as she watches her older brother walked towards the chained up Map Maker.

"Now watch and learn everybody!" Denty activated his Dentromatic Key, causing multiple keys to come out. Then all the keys transform into one and opened the lock on the chains. The chains came off and freed the Map Maker, earning his gratitude towards the five friends.

"Uncle Tyrone!" Jeriah and Tonio said in unison as the siblings ran towards their uncle in joy, earning a bear hug from the Map Maker.

"Jeriah, Tonio, sniff it's been ten days since that asshole locked me up." Tyrone whispered to his niece and nephew as he thought of Spectral the man that he hated the most.

As Denty, Jeriah, Tonio and Tyrone exits out the Seastone cage, Tikey and the others are glad to see Tyrone okay and are impressed that the Legendary Map Maker survived inside the dungeon with just bread and water. But the dungeon gave Denty the creeps that he want to get out of here without walking.

"Oniisan perhaps I may use my powers and get us out of this dungeon." Sharleen smiles at her older brother.

"Well since this dungeon is creepy, why not I mean nothing bad could happen right?" Tikey grinned at his little sister and shrugged his shoulders, earning a smile from his two beloved sisters.

"Make sure everyone are standing close, otherwise one of us could get lost." Minako said in a sing-song voice.

"Here goes, _Telepathically Exportation_." Sharleen closed her eyes and opened her hands as purple mana surrounds her body and onto the floor before everyone felt the glow around them and magically teleports outside the Marine Base.

* * *

"Yeah we made it!" The twins cheered with Connie and Tonio in tow and Jeriah smiling towards the Goggle Boy.

"Haheha! I have to admit, if I wasn't rescued by these young pirates I wouldn't be alive today! Wish Kid were to see this, it's ashame that he and his crew are at New World." Tyrone laughs as he remembers the day he used to be quite harsh towards Kid back at the South Blue and the only man who Kid is afraid of due his extreme treatment causing everyone but Denty be confused.

"Who's Kid?" Tikey asked his twin sister with curiosity as she rubbed her head with her eyes closed.

"Hmm don't know Tikey but his name sounds really stupid if you ask me." Minako pouted with her cheeks puffed up.

"Hmmpf tell me about it oneesan." Sharleen added with her arms crossed. "Whoever he is, that Kid pirate sounds trouble and devious." Sharleen points out as she feels Kid's mana somewhere across New World.

But their conversation was cut shortly as Tikey and the others were confronted by Spectral, comapnied by both the Marines and guards as they walk towards Tikey and his friends. Spectral clapped pleasantly as he admired Goggle Boy's bravery and Goggle Girl's tactics. Spectral continued walking towards Tikey and his friends, earning glares and hatred from everyone around him including the Marines and guards.

"Spespespe, it's really fascinating that the Legendary Map Maker was rescued by these young children or as I like to call them _Pirates_!" The Dark Lord smirks as he continued talking. "Usually many gullible civilians would rather be rescued by the Marines because they believe that all Pirates are evil and all Marines are heroic, just like Gol Roger's son, if Akainu hadn't kill that beast, the world would crumble." Spectral laughs causing Tikey to clutch his hands tightly and glares at the man with hatred as he remembers the time when he, his sisters and family watched Fire Fist Ace's death at Sabaody Archipelago five years ago. Because of that, Tikey and Minako's hometown developed a deep hatred towards Akainu while others wants him to go to hell. Little did he know, one of Tikey's hands turned yellow as he walks towards the Dark Lord but was stopped by Denty.

"Tikey wait! If you try to attack Spectral, who knows what he'll do, he killed Jeriah and Tonio's parents and he might try to kill you." Denty warned his friend before the Goggle Boy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Denty, I can't just let Spectral roam free and hurt our friends and love ones!" Tikey turned serious as he put on his blue goggles from his cowboy hat. "If no one stops that jackass, many Pirates won't travel to sea, all our love ones will be gone and we won't be here today." Tikey stare at the ground as he feels lightning powering up his body. "I made a promise to Luffy that we'll meet again soon once I become a Pirate and form my crew... And a true Pirate like myself would never run away from fear nor be afraid of death! Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates and surpass Luffy one day!" Tikey yells as he ran towards Spectral with all his might cause the Dark Lord to order his guards and Marines to point guns at the Goggle Boy.

"Destroy the Goggle Boy! Make sure his precious crew are annihilated for good!" Spectral shouts, with the Marines and guards points their guns and rifles towards Tikey before multiple bullets came straight towards Minako and the others instead.

"No!" Tikey shouts as he jumps and defends his sisters and crew before the bullets came straight towards him causing his twin sister to be terrified.

"Tikey!" Everyone said in unison thinking that the Goggle Boy sacrificed his life until Minako noticed that the bullets that enters Tikey's body aren't hurting him. But instead the electricity that stores within his body sends the bullets right back at the Marines and guards causing them to be in a frenzy after they got zapped easily. After Tikey's body changes back, Sharleen took the opportunity to prevent the guards and Marines from attacking her older brother.

_"Celestia Glamour Anew!"_ Sharleen crossed her arms as mutiple gray clouds surrounds the Marines and guards in confusion. Next thing happens multiple purple like light and raindrops hurts them so badly that their weapons and rifles turned to rust, leaving the men nothing but bruises and scars.

"What the hell?! Who are these kids?" The Marine questioned himself as he regained his strength from the attack made by Sharleen.

"First those bullets zapped back at him, then this girl with the red scarf created these clouds filled with purple raindrops." Another one said before Spectral walks up to them with interest.

"That's because Goggle Boy along with Goggle Girl and these two young ladies are no ordinary humans like the rest of us." Spectral explains as he observes Tikey and his team's powers. "They must've eaten those Devil Fruits that we heard rumors about."

"Devil Fruit?" A guard piped up.

"The hidden treasure of the sea." The Marine feels sweat coming from his head.

"Indeed, Devil Fruits are mysterious fruits that contains mysterious powers within. Those who eats them gains extraordinary abilities! The power to chop bodies and objects, the power to control metal and magnetism, the power to stretch like rubber without any damage. Rumors says that there are many types of fruits hidden in the world but there's nothing to know about. It is said that the secrets lies within the Grand Line. There's no doubt, Goggle Boy, Goggle Girl, and these two young girls showed us their Devil Fruit powers." Spectral looked at the glaring children and Tyrone but got interrupted by Tikey.

"Oi Minako, you and the others might wanna duck." Tikey suggested as his left arm was covered in electricity and ran straight towards Spectral.

"Be careful Tikey! Make sure that vampire man gets a taste of him own medicine!" Minako supports her twin brother as she and the others duck from Tikey's powers.

_"Dynamic Gear!"_ Tikey shouts as his left arm was covered in yellow electricity, grew bigger and punched Spectral on the face so hard that the Dark Lord to fall on the ground and looked stunned. No one has ever punched him hard not even his own guards nor the Marines.

"You dare defy the Dark Lord, Goggle Boy?!" Spectral shouted causing Tikey to adjusted his blue goggles that he's wearing.

"Titititti, as if I would listen to a freaky vampire who has the nerve to talk about the Legendary Fire Fist Ace!" Tikey gave Spectral his best smile causing the Dark Lord to grow irritated.

_"Why you... Guards cease him at once!"_ Spectral barked causing his men to run towards Tikey with Connie and Denty glaring at Spectral. Spectral doesn't deserve to be called Dark Lord due to his cowardness. Tikey thought he wouldn't face Spectral with all those guards until...

_"Bubble Burst!"_ Minako shouts as she puts on her red goggles and opened her hands as multiple sparkling blue bubbles aim straight towards the guards causing them all to be soaked and wet while some of them are feeling slow and cold.

_"Element Petals: Change to Pink!"_ Connie spread her arms wide as multiple pink magical petals surrounds the guards causing the pink petals to aim towards the guards. Instead of making the guards sleep, the pink petals causes the guards to grow confused and dizzy before they are knocked down unconsciously.

"Thanks Minako, you're a lifesaver! You too Connie!" Tikey grinned at his friend and sister with joy.

"No problem Tikey!" Minako answered in a sing-song voice.

"Make sure that Spectral creep is defeated!" Connie spoke to the serious Tikey, causing Spectral to grow extremely furious towards the Goggle Boy.

"Pathetic, not even those weakling guards can stood up to those Devil Fruit users. Sigh very well, I guess I'll use my ghostly blades instead!" Spectral shouted and summoned two blades covered in black aura, the same blades that murdered Tonio and Jeriah's parents. He ran towards to Tikey with his blades pointing straight towards him. But surprisingly Tikey dodged the attack by jumping from those ghostly blades and standing right behind the Dark Lord. Spectral feels rage bursting through his body and used both blades on the Goggle Boy but failed after Tikey jumped higher causing the ghostly blades to hit on the ground, shattered and destroyed. Spectral got so angry that he shouts at Tikey with all his might. _"How dare you broke my blades! Do you know who I am? I am none other than Dark Lord Spectral!"_ He shouted but noticed that Tikey jumped up in the air and smacked his face real hard and fell on the ground covered with bruises and blood on his forehead.

"And I'm Tikey, nice to meet ya!" Tikey said as Spectral regained his composure causing Denty to be impressed.

"Incredible!" Denty admires his friend's fighting technique and quickly took out a piece of staff made from Seastone that he found inside the dungeon earlier. "Hmm..."

"Look Spectral's been hit!" One of the Marines looked stunned that the Dark Lord's been hit by Goggle Boy.

"You rotten brat! AHH! Prepare to perish!" He shouted, lifting his two destroyed ghostly blades at Tikey but the young Goggle Boy dodged it by spinning his body with his legs covered in yellow electricity.

"You have to do better than that!" Tikey cheered and knocked Spectral hard with his electric feet, causing the Dark Lord to feel electrocution bursting on his body.

"Who is that kid?" One of the guards whispered with stunned eyes.

"This is insane..." Of the Marine said as he and everyone else looked stunned, watching the battle between Tikey and Spectral. Tikey grabbed hold of Spectral's clothing and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

_"You call yourself a ruler? But you murdered my friends' parents!"_ Tikey shouted and punched the Dark Lord's face with blood coming out. _"This is for prisoning the Map Maker! This is for suffering many innocent people and their lives! And this is for insulting Fire Fist Ace!"_ Tikey shouted and punches Spectral real good but this time his hand is covered with yellow electricity and shocked the man for good.

"I never seen Tikey that aggressive." Connie whispers to Minako with her shoulder patted.

"Well today you did Connie, and Tikey's only aggressive if anything happens to me, Sharleen, his love ones and people that he cares and supports." The Goggle Girl explained how her twin brother gets very aggressive. She saw her brother stood up with a smile on his face as he fixed his cowboy hat and smiled at him, along with the others.

"Phew that's what he gets for murdering Tonio's parents!" Tikey grinned but was unaware that Spectral is behind him holding two broken ghostly blades.

"Tikey behind you!" Everyone but Tyrone said in unison as the Map Maker noticed that Denty isn't there.

_"This is the end for you Goggle Boy! As it is I Dark Lord Spectral will soon conquer the entire ocean and the world itself!"_ Spectral shouted as he slammed his broken blades behind Tikey's head... But suddenly something whacked behind Spectral's head as the Dark Lord stopped what he's doing with his eyes widened and knocked down unconsciously. Behind the person that's responsible for this was none other than Denty! Holding a staff made from Seastone with a smile on his face and his glasses shines.

"Thank you." Tikey smiled at the Inventor along with Minako, Sharleen, Connie, Tonio, Jeriah and Tyrone.

"I'm just doing my job Captain Tikey." Denty grinned at Tikey and saw him smiled after the Inventor said the word Captain. With the others smiling at the boys while both the Marines and guards watched the unconscious Spectral defeated by none other than Tikey.

"Lord Spectral's been beaten!"

"Unbelievable!"

"This boy with the blue goggles is amazing..."

"If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us then do it now!" Tyrone stared at the Marines and guards wondering what they'll be doing next.

_"Hooray we're free!"_ The Marines and former guards of Spectral cheered, tossing their weapons up for joy as they danced, cheered and finally have their freedom while others are happy to reunite with their family.

"That's odd, they're all so happy that the Vampire Man is all beaten up?" Minako and Tikey feels really confused until Jeriah understands why the Marines and Guards are happy.

"I get it, they must've been afraid of Spectral for a long time." Jeriah points out.

"Until Tikey and his crew showed up and saved the day!" Tonio added with a huge grin on his face and felt his uncle placed a hand on both his and Jeriah's shoulders.

"Haheha! Now that Spectral's been defeated, how about we get ready for tonight's festival!" Tyrone laughs as he gave his niece and nephew a big hug. "Goggle Boy Tikey, because of you, the people and I owe you our gratitude."

"Plus there's going be lots of food, snacks, prizes, singing, dancing and lots of decorations!" Tonio added causing Tikey and his crew to think.

"Hmm..." Everyone but Denty thought until Tikey and his team made up their mind. "Tonio, because there's a festival happening today the answer is obviously a yes!" Tikey and the girls cheered causing Tonio to widen his eyes with joy with Jeriah and Tyrone chuckling. Little did they know, the mysterious woman who Jeriah met earlier was standing behind the wall and smiled at Tikey's heroic act.

* * *

With Spectral's defeated all the townspeople were thrilled and cried with joy. Merchants can finally sell their goods peacefully, money restored balance and prices are no longer raised higher. After hearing about Tikey defeating Spectral, in return all the townspeople are throwing a festival and a celebration dedicated to the Goggle Boy.

"Thank you Goggle Boy, now I could finally be with my family." One of the Marine cried as he and his family are reunited.

"Without him, we wouldn't exist today." A woman smiled as she hugged her children tightly.

"Goggle Boy and his crew might be Pirates but we'll always be in their debt no matter what, even if the World Government finds them as a threat." An old man smiles at Tikey and his crew, thankful that his hometown is saved.

* * *

After all the townspeople are satisfied with Spectral's defeat, they quickly set up the decorations, food and supplies in preparation for tonight's festival. Lanterns are everywhere, all the food are displayed neatly along with beverages and desserts, the town is decorated colorfully and all the townspeople are dancing, cheering and singing. With Tikey eating alot of food from the festival along with his number one fan Tonio, Minako enjoying their sweets, food and takoyaki after she receives a beautiful seashell from a nice woman for free. Jeriah is standing next to the Goggle Girl, drinking a jug of sake. Connie and Sharleen won lots of prizes and snacks as they enjoy the festival. Denty enjoys the music as he finished his drink and joins the fun. As for Tyrone, he and his wife Yanika are happily reunited at last earning hugs and kisses with every one of his family asking about his ten days of hell.

"It's really amazing that Tikey took down Spectral without getting hit by those ghostly blades." Jeriah smiles at Minako as she finished drinking her jug of sake and finished her sentence. "Everytime I look at Tikey, he's alot similar to Luffy except he's more enthusiastic and energetic." The girls watched Tikey ate alot of food earning surprises and stares from the townspeople.

"Well Tikey and I aren't smart, are huge glutton, nor want to become Marines, but when there's trouble, my brother would do anything to help others even if it means sacrificing his own life... Did you say Luffy?!" Minako stuffed herself with more food but stopped when she heard the word Luffy from Jeriah.

"When Tonio, aunt Yanika and I were visiting Cocoyashi Village, my best friend Nojiko told me all about Luffy's bravery and how he defeated Arlong and his crew. But between you and me, her little sister is very tricky especially when it comes to money." Jeriah whispered to Minako causing the Goggle Girl to laugh.

"Nininininini, Luffy is amazing along with my twin brother Tikey!" Minako cheered in a sing-song voice but stopped when she realized something. "Oi Jeriah, in one of those pictures you had a baby bear on your lap, what happened to it?" Minako questioned to Jeriah as the blue haired girl gave her a jug of sake and looked at the sky.

"Sigh my polar bear left with a Pirate crew few years ago at the North Blue. Tonio and I missed him deeply but the Captain with the smiley face symbol isn't really as bad as most people thought." Jeriah talked to Minako who's drinking a jug of sake and staring at her with interest. "But he sure grows up real fast, I wonder how he's doing at New World? Minako, if you and Tikey meet him with a Pirate crew that has a smiley face, tell my bear that how much Tonio and I missed him."

"You can count on it Jeriah-chan!" Minako cheered but got interrupted when a group of small children ran towards to her and Jeriah looking all excited with cheerful faces.

"Jeriah-san! Jeriah-san! We heard that the man that defeated Spectral is at the festival! Where is he?" One of them asked the blue haired girl with excitement.

"He's right there!" Jeriah pointed at the group of people watching Tikey eats all the food on the table as the Goggle Boy stuffed himself with lots of delicious meat.

"Which one is it?"

"The one with the blue goggles." The young children saw Tikey continued stuffing himself with delicious meat causing a bone to stuck inside his throat before he managed to swallow the thing.

"He's a glutton but super awesome!" One of them cheered as they continued watching Tikey ate more food.

"Let's not forget that he's also my twin brother." Minako sang earning interest from the young children.

"Wicked!"

"Awesome!"

"Pirate Twins rock!"

The young children admired Minako while Tonio continued watching Tikey eats more food. Meanwhile Sharleen and Connie are holding their prizes and treats with Minami enjoying her cotton candy.

"Mmmm this cotton candy is super-duper scrumptious!" Connie cheered as she munches her cotton candy so hard that her cheeks are covered with bits of sugar with Sharleen laughing at her friend.

"Just like oneesan would say except Minako does this to every sweets she tasted even if its simple." Sharleen giggles but stopped when she realized something. "Oi Connie, where's Denty-sama?" Sharleen asked the young Naivigator with curiosity as Connie's eyes are closed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oniisan is dancing with lot of people, but if you asked me Sharleen, I'd rather have a Dancer in our crew rather than watching Denty's strange dance skills." Connie whispered to the Sorceress but stopped when they noticed that the mysterious woman that they saw earlier passed by and gave them her sweet smile.

_"Who was that woman?"_ Sharleen thought as she continued observing this mysterious woman with curiosity. _"My mana senses that she used to be a member of a Pirate crew owned by Joker, the man Law hates the most."_ Sharleen feels the woman's mana but for some reason, there's nothing evil within this woman while everyone else enjoys the festival and the wind blows Sharleen's hair.

* * *

The next morning, Tikey and his friends thanked Yanika's hospitality as the five friends and Minami are outside of the restaurant with Tonio, Jeriah and Tyrone.

"Aww you guys are leaving already! I don't wanna say goodbye!" Tonio whined as he and his family saw Tikey and their crew all packed up and ready to leave Shoku Island. "But that means that I have to help out Jeriah and uncle Tyrone's business." Tonio pouted with his face all puffy before his older sister placed an arm on his shoulder.

"A minute ago you hated Spectral for murdering mom and dad and now all of a sudden you're back to your old self. Oh Tonio when are you ever gonna learn." Jeriah teases her little brother but got interrupted by Tikey and Minako.

"Oi Tonio, Jeriah, Tyrone even if we leave, we're not gonna say goodbye because we'll meet again soon." Tikey assured to the siblings with Tyrone laughing with pride.

"Plus once Tikey and I get a ship, find some crew mates and receive bounties, the two of your are welcome to join out crew!" Minako cheers with a big smile on her face.

"Wow you guys are the best!" Tonio grinned at his Pirate idol before Tyrone took out a compass-like navigational device that resembles a wrist watch with a glass orb sitting on top and a needle floating inside the middle of the orb suspended by a thin piece of metal or wire and gave it to Connie.

"But before you leave, you can't travel through the Grand Line with just an ordinary compass." Tyrone explains and smiles at the young Navigator. "Not without a Log Pose that is, haheha!"

"Wow Mr. Map Maker sir, thank you so much! Now I can use this to find any islands that no one knows about not even Gol Roger." Connie beams as she puts on the Log Pose on her left arm. "It even fits..."

"For bonus, I can give you the map to One Piece just like I did for Gol Roger." Tyrone suggested to Tikey.

"Thanks but no thanks." Tikey said as he continued speaking. "If I take the map to One Piece, there's not going be any adventures along the way. A true Pirate like me would rather go for discoveries rather than earning the map of an island that all Pirates desired so it's best that I don't accept it at all." Tikey reasoned earning a huge grin from Tyrone the Map Maker.

"Haheha! Now that's a true Pirate that I wanted to hear!" Tyrone grinned before he took out two maps that he made and hands them to Denty and Connie. "Because of my gratitude, I'm giving two maps for each island that no one knows about but I do. The first map takes you to an island from the Grand Line where it produces Treasure Tree Adam while the second island takes you to the New World, there you can find the Sunlight Tree Eve. But to do that, you must recruit both Carpenter and Shipwright along your journey." Tyrone explains to Tikey and his crew.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Denty questioned.

_"Don't interrupt!"_ Tyrone yells at the Inventor causing Denty to grow silent.

"Arigatou Tyrone!" Tikey and Minako thanked the Map Maker in unison.

"With pleasure Tikey but keep in mind that you and your crew will become a huge threat to the World Government." Tyrone reminds the Goggle Boy and his crew. "But that's not all, in the Grand Line; you'll meet many enemies and allies along your journey through the seas. While in the New World is where many territories are protected by four Yonkos. The only way to survive the New World and to take down those Yonkos is to make allies with other Pirates." Tyrone continued explaining about the seas.

"Sounds pretty dangerous but epic at the same time!" Tikey cheered with everyone agreeing with him.

"Tikey, the next time we meet, can we also meet my friend? He's with a Pirate crew at the New World." Jeriah smiles at Tikey earning a huge grin from the Goggle Boy.

"Sure no problem!" Tikey cheered as he and his friends waved their hands towards Tyrone and his crew and walked towards their boat.

"Take care Jeriah-san!" Sharleen smiled at the blue haired girl.

"You too Sharleen!" Jeriah happily retorts back.

"Oi Tikey, if you see Kid and his crew, tell Kid that he'll always be my number one colleague!" Tyrone shouts happily towards Tikey and his team.

"Daijoubu!" Tikey happily shouts back before he and his friends continued walking around the town.

* * *

"Alright let's get going!" Denty and Connie smiled causing Tikey, Minako and Sharleen to be confused as they stopped walking across the town. After Denty and his little sister enjoys spending time with Tikey and his two sisters, the duo made up their mind.

"Denty? Connie? You guys are coming to?" Tikey points at the two smiling siblings in confusion.

"Just the two of you?" Minako questioned.

"Hai! After all we're friends right?" Connie smiles at her new friends and quietly whispers to the twins and Sharleen with her eyes turning smaller. "Between you and me, Tikey is an awesome brother and he should help oniisan become a strong Pirate."

"After I saw your battle against Alberta and Spectral, I never seen anyone as brave and courageous as you Tikey! This makes me realized that the more I spend time with you, the more I want to keep traveling with you guys. And from this day on; I decided to become a Pirate and an Inventor." Denty smiled at his new friends.

"Don't forget me! I'm also a Pirate and the Navigator of this crew! Oh and Minami as my sidekick." Connie beams with everyone laughing with joy as Tikey and Minako adjusted their hats and gathered everyone around him with a determine and smiling expression.

"From this day on the Goggles Pirates are born! With me as the Captain of the crew, Minako the Mechanic, Sharleen the Sorceress, Connie the Navigator and Denty the Inventor!" Tikey and his friends put their hands at the center and lift it up in the air.

_"Hai!" _

* * *

Meanwhile in a few blocks across town the mysterious woman continued watching the Goggles Pirates with interest with her face smiling towards them.

"Looks like Goggle Boy and his crew saves the day again. It's interesting to see Goggle Boy defeats Spectral, but no matter how many times I see their aura, the possibility of death always reaches to zero. Sigh I wonder how Law is doing at the New World? I sure miss that Pirate..." She sighed as she took out a map that she secretly stole from the Marine Base office. It shows a picture of an unusual Jolly Roger that resembles a jackal shape skull with sword blades in a form of a cross. "Hmm... But why would they keep a map of a Pirate symbol... There's no doubt, this Jolly Roger belongs to Captain Jackal; also known as Jackal the Menace." The mysterious woman continues staring at the Jolly Roger.

* * *

As the Goggle Pirates arrives at the dock of the beach with Denty and Connie, their new members, they were relieved that their boat is alright and nothing bad happened.

"Good thing the boat is alright! I just hope we get a ship soon so I could buy tons of clothes!" Minako cheered with Denty sweat dropped at the scene.

"Don't worry Minako, we'll get a ship soon hopefully after we recruit a Sniper... But if we get a ship, we'll also need a Dancer and a Musician in our crew." Tikey assured his twin sister, placing an arm on his shoulder but his thoughts were interrupted when group of Marines and former guards in casual attire appeared in front of the five friends.

"Hey! You there, we heard that you kids are actually pirates is this true?" One of the Marines questioned the Goggles Pirates with Tikey speaking up towards the men.

"Right! My sisters and I added two members of our crew! So pretty much everything became officiate." Tikey grinned with his little sister does the talking.

"We understand that Pirates aren't suppose to be on this island. But now we'll be leaving soon so there's no reason to come after us." Sharleen spoke up for Tikey.

"No we're not here to arrest you, we came here to give our gratitude to Goggle Boy and his crew. We appreciated everything you've done to save our town from Spectral who terrorizes us for so long. But because of what you've done, we will not report you to Head Quarters." The Marine gave a warm smile to the Goggles Pirates.

"If it wasn't for you Goggle Boy, I wouldn't see my family. Sniff, arigatou." The former guard thanked the Goggles Pirates for everything that they did for the island.

"Aww it was nothing though." smiled at the men as he stares at Minako and hugged her waist. "Even though we're Pirates, I'll do anything to help others even if it's a simple task." Tikey sounds determine before he and his crew are on their boat and set sail to their next destination, leaving Shoku Island and head to another island.

_"All hands salute!"_ The Marines and former guards gave their salute to the Goggles Pirates as their boat set sails to a different place.

"See ya!" Tikey, Minako, Sharleen and Connie said in unison as they waved their hands towards the Marines and former guards.

"They're good Pirates." One of them said.

"Indeed but its sad to see them leave." Another one said.

_"Men! For violating the Marine law, we will not have lunch and dinner for five days! Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes siiiirrrr!"_

* * *

"Finally our Pirate Adventure has already begun!" Sharleen smiles at her crew as the boat continues to sail towards the ocean.

"Indeed Sharleen, cause who knows where mother sea will take us to!" Minako sang.

"I get this feeling that adventure awaits us." Denty gave his Captain a warm smile as Tikey and Minako feels the cool breeze.

"Not to mention we make new friends and meet legendary Pirates." Connie added as Minami ate a piece of cookie that she found inside the satchel.

"_Right, because I'm going to be King of the Pirates!_ And hopefully form an alliance with Luffy and Traggy." Tikey smiled as he stares at the sky and wonders how his idols are doing.

"But Tikey how are you going to face against Luffy?" The Inventor questions his Captain. "Luffy is a rubber man and your electricity powers won't stand against him, unless you conquer Haki."

"Who knows Denty because for now, I want to form an alliance with Luffy and Traggy at the New World once we gather many crewmates along our journey. And besides, it's too early to think about it now don't you think?" Tikey grinned at the Inventor as they feel the fresh breeze with Minako hugging her twin brother.

"Oh Tikey, no matter what happens to us, we'll always stick together right?" Minako questions her twin brother and gave him a warm smile before he snuggled on her shoulder.

"Hai..." He whispered as the Goggle Pirates set sail at the East Blue.

_With Denty and Connie recruited, what happens next for the Goggles Pirates? Find out next time on One Piece: Next Generation! To Be Continued!_

* * *

**Quickie: Connie's Pen Pal Part I**

"And that's why Tikey and I couldn't pronounce Traggy's first name." Minako explains as she and Tikey tells a story on why they couldn't pronounce Law's name to Luffy, Sharleen, Tecker, Ricky, Mitzy, Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Melanie, Natalia and Hamuna as they ate some snacks and sweets at the amusement park.

"Wow that's a bummer Minako but at least you almost got it right!" Luffy gave Minako his biggest smile before she giggles at her friend.

"I'm glad you understand this you guys!" Minako cheered causing Robin to laugh at the twins, she has to admit that both Tikey and Minako are funny especially when they have trouble mispronouncing names most of the time.

"Oh I know! How about we ask Traggy if he wants to come play with us! I'm positive that our best friend Traggy would never say no to us." Tikey suggested, earning a chuckle from Hamuna.

"That sounds like an awesome idea Tikey!" Luffy agreed with the Goggle Boy as the Straw Hat shouts to the Surgeon of Death with joy. "Oi Torao!"

"No!" Law rejects the offer before he went of to a different place so he could rest peacefully especially from these nitwits.

"Well that's all I could do." Luffy shrugged his shoulders with Tikey and Minako nodding their heads in agreement.

"Maybe Traggy wants us to surprise him." Minako points out as she made an excellent speculation but got interrupted by Melanie.

"I don't know because my dad told me that Law has a vicious reputation aside from the bad rumors." Seventeen year old Melanie explains as she remembers what her father had told her five years ago during her time with the On Air Pirates as an apprentice that she hates the most.

"Gosh that sounds pretty strange but still, I thought you hate talking about your dad. Are you really a Longarm Tribe? You look more of an average girl to me." Ricky munches his beef jerky as he stares at Melanie's human arms with interest.

"I do hate talking about my dad. It's just that he keeps dragging me everywhere for the past five years! I'm surprise that Mitsumi and her dad gets along fine, even though he's really emotionless. Ricky that's because I'm part Longarm. My mom is a human and I can stretch my hands like elastic." Melanie pouted but turns cheerful after she stretched her arms as a demonstration, earning admiration from her group.

"Or perhaps Law draws a straw and maybe uses his saw to cut up a jaw and a claw or was it a paw?" Mitzy added as she ate some chocolate covered marshmallows, the sweets that she's fond of unaware that her group stares at her strangely. "Either way care for some chocolate covered marshmallows? They're really yummy." Mitzy offered her chocolate marshmallows to everyone but Zoro and Franky.

"I think I'll pass, besides chocolates are too sweet for me." Zoro said as he prefers have something else other than chocolate.

"I prefer cola rather than marshmallows since they're not hard." Franky explains as he took a sip of cola. Until Hamuna saw Connie running towards her group, holding a pink envelope with stars and glitter on it.

"Oi you guys! Look! Look! Look! It's a letter from my pen pals!" Connie cheers as she showed her envelope to her group.

"Oi Connie, what does it says?" Franky questions the little Navigator.

"More importantly who's it from?" Hamuna and Natalia said in unison while Connie scans her letter that her pen pals sent.

"Well the first letter is from Gertha, she's from the South Blue and lives in an island where there are lots of mountains but they got excellent cuisines especially chocolates and she's going to show us polka music and she'll be here soon! And second one is from Baverly, she's at the strip club which is few blocks away and it says here that she heard so much about Sanji and wants to meet him badly?" Connie questions herself as she read her second letter again until the Swordsman interrupts her.

"Why would someone wants to meet this lousy cook?" Zoro asked Connie but got interrupted when Sanji appears out of nowhere with heart eyes.

"Did you say that someone wants to see me badly?" Sanji asked as he dances around towards female members of Tikey and Luffy's group. "My beloved Robin-chan, Minako-san, Hamuna-chan, Natalia-san, Melanie-chan oh how much I wish that you need me more than I do!" Sanji goes lovestruck as everyone sweat dropped at the scene including Tikey's crew.

"Is he always like that?" Natalia whispers to Brook and Franky with curiosity.

"Yohohoho too often." Brook said cheerfully towards to the Singing Princess until Connie talked to the perverted cook.

"It's actually my pen pal, her name is Baverly and she's dying to meet you." Connie explains to the lovestruck Sanji as he imagines what

"Sigh Baverly, the most beautiful woman wants to see me.. Sniff, sniff never in my life a woman had ever talks alot about, sniff, sniff." Sanji began to cry as he remembers his two years of suffering in Hell before the little Navigator continues talking.

"But it's at a strip club that's few blocks away and the problem is that children are not allowed to enter." Connie felt upset as she and Mitzy are ten-years old while Sharleen is only eleven. The cook stood up and regain his senses as he took out a piece of cigarette and smokes.

"I don't care as long as Baverly needs me." Sanji took out a piece of cigarette and blows smoke out. Then as both Chopper and Mitzy read the hometown of Baverly's letter, their eyes widened so big that they have to warn Sanji before the poor cook suffers again.

"Sanji don't go to the strip club!" The duo warns Sanji but it was too late as the Black Leg immediately dashed all the way to the strip club. Even if it's far, it won't stop Sanji especially when there's a woman waiting for him.

"Gosh I never seen Sanji so goofy before." Tikey piped up.

"Wait till you see what this perverted cook does to your crew." Zoro teases to the Goggle Boy before Goggle Girl walks towards to Mitzy and Chopper.

"So why were the two of you called Sanji? Is it because Nami is mad at Sanji for staring at her naked pictures that Brook and Kinemon took?"

"No, sort off... Anyways Chopper and I saw the bottom of Baverly's letter, it says here that 'she's' from Momoiro Island, of the Kamabakka Kingdom." Mitzy told the confused Minako as she rubs her head in confusion.

"What about it?"

"It's an island full of okamas."

"Okamas?" Tikey piped up looking very interested.

"Hai, and if Baverly from there... I think Baverly is actually a guy in a woman's dress and wig... Interesting..." Mitzy calculates and munches on her chocolate marshmallow.

"She's also the younger sister of Caroline from the Kamabakka Kingdom." Connie adds, unaware that Baverly is actually a man. "But should we tell Sanji about it?"

"Nah, Sanji needs some time with Baverly-chan. Besides Connie, shouldn't we meet Gertha your pen pal?" Luffy reminds his friend who almost forgotten why she and her friends are at the amusement park in the first place.

"Oh yeah, come on you guys! We gotta get ready so Gertha would come!" Connie motioned her group to come in preparation for meeting her pen pal Gertha. While Law is taking a nap and Sanji dashes towards the strip club so he could meet Baverly, unaware that she's actually a okama.

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Don't worry, there's more episodes of One Piece: Next Generation and more adventures of the Goggles Pirates. The scene where Law rejects in the quickie was inspired by Spongebob Episode, I Had An Accident the scene where Patrick tries to find a new best friend but got rejected by Squidward. Wish they make a running gag where Luffy tells everybody that Law is his best friend but Surgeon of Death denies.**

**Preview episode 4 cue We Are from One Piece; Tikey, Minako and Denty narrates.**

**You gotta be kidding me? The two of you are Devil Fruit users and yet you don't know anything about them. Sure we do Denty, as Devil Fruit users, Tikey and I gain magical powers. Yeah and we also couldn't swim as well. All Devil Fruit users can't swim Tikey, besides do both of you know what type of Devil Fruits that you've eaten? No! Then how did the both of you got your Devil Fruit powers? Oww! Would ya stop pushing the boat, you'll knock our goggles! Yeah our goggles makes us braver, stronger and holds our romance! Are those goggles that important to the two of you? Yeah it's our treasure, and we have to wear them when we're facing danger. And these goggles were given to us by our mama saying that they're worn by them. Who's them? On the next One Piece: The Twins' Past! A Surprise Visitor Appears! I'm going to be King of the Pirates.**

**Oi= Hey**

**Arigato= Thank you**

**Daijoubu= All right**

**Hai= Yes**

**Sharleen: "It's quiz time! When Spectral was explaining Devil Fruit, which of the three users possesses these powers?"**

**Connie: Hint, hint! All three of them are both Captains and Supernovas, battle together against the Marines. Two of them form an alliance while the other forms an alliance with different Super Rookies.**

**Sharleen: Which of these types are immune to the slicing of the Ope Ope no mi? A. Paramecia B. Logia C. Zoan D. None?**

**Connie: Hint! Hint! On episode 585, a battle between Law and Smoker occurs.**

**Have patience readers, official name for mysterious woman will be revealed on episode 5 and yes she knows Law. Also facts, Minako thinks that gummy bears are major organs, doesn't know which way is left or right, has excellent fashion sense and stupid. Tikey gets lost easily, terrible at science and thinks that all Pirates have Presidents in their crew. Both twins are idiots but hilarious, too stupid to be manipulated and proud that their goggles holds their romance, they have hard time pronouncing names of people mostly, even if it's simple until a new crew member helps them by using index cards. Reminder, Minako's bubble powers such as Bubble Burst and Kalifa's bubble powers are not related. Minako's bubble power aren't soap related. They're water power.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! It'll make me happy. Also I put up poll for the five main characters that you like. Please leave a review and vote who's your favorite character. Also I'll add more characters in future episodes.**


End file.
